


Electric Bubblegum ( Pop! )

by MinawaKitten, Otabek_Altin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anilingus, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Idol AU, Idol Amami, Its A Hot Mess, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Altin/pseuds/Otabek_Altin
Summary: This world is quite strange. . .And yet, among humans live monsters.  Tragically, monsters are not quite accepted or loved. Seen as many as casual and unwanted fixtures in the world but they find a way to exist in secret -- desperately trying to hide their bloodline from others. And yet, in this world Rantarou Amami is a beautiful and well loved and adored idol. Shuuichi Saihara is just a wallflower that spends his spare time fostering kittens. And yet, he somehow gets a chance to meet this idol in person. . . .This has to be a mistake, right?idol au made with Otabek_Altinwill i write more?maybewe have ideas but unfocused adhd brain says maybe someday





	1. The First Meeting {NSFW}

_"The winner of the contest. . . unfortunately purchased the sex doll from your site."_

 

* * *

 

Not the thing Rantarou wanted to hear after a finishing a show up on stage. He lets out a loud groan which makes his agent, Kaede Akamatsu, wince. She's about to inform him he has an obligation because of the contest _he_ set up but he holds a hand up to signal her to stop. Of course he knows that. Any purchase from his official sight would give a person a chance to win a VIP Backstage Pass for his concert in Tokyo. This -- unfortunately -- included the XXX store. He didnt really think much of it when he included that inventory in the mix.

He simply didn't think a fucking _nasty_ and _disgusting_ **_pervert_** would win the contest. He despised those perverts. They were always crude and disgusting, always trying to grind and grope him at any chance they got; looked at him like he was some piece of meat and dreaming they could fuck him. . . but he would put on a face and smile for them like they were any other fan.

"I know you dislike those kind of people. . ." Most people do. He thinks to himself as he brings his bottle of water to his lips. "If they try anything, don’t hesitate to call for security." Kaede hands him a small white device with a red button on it. "With a press of the button, they'll enter the room and remove the individual from the area!" Kaede gives him a charming smile and exits the room. Alone, Rantarou groans yet again. He's so tired and he really doesn’t want to _deal_ with a disgusting pervert but he dug his own grave so he has to deal with it.

He’s in the middle of removing his dark green -- almost black -- leather jacket, decorated with silver studs when the door opens up. . . He glances over his shoulder to get a look at who entered. . . and he’s greeted with the most unexpected sight. There isn’t a fat, balding, gross or sweaty pervert. . .

But. . . a beautiful young man. Thin and lithe, a soft round face with black-navy hair, beautiful lashes that frame timid golden eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and tight black pants with that shimmering and sparkling green VIP pass around his neck. The young man glances to the side while he anxiously plays with his hands.

Rantarou isn’t sure how to react to this. This. . . This _really_ isn’t what he expected. He didn't even account for, that perhaps someone who purchased anything from _that_ shop may have not been a deranged pervert but m-maybe someone with needs?

But, maybe he’s assuming too much. Hoping for too much. Maybe this meek appearance is a disguise.

“H-Hello. . .” The young man says in a soft voice when their eyes finally met.

It’s. . .

Oh no.

_He’s absolutely precious._

Removing his jacket, laying it down on the couch before him, Rantarou then takes a seat upon it. A grin splits across his face and he curls his finger, motioning for the young man to step closer. He softly gasps but follows with his order until he lifts a hand, telling him to stop. He looks confused but complies with the order, standing before Rantarou, looking completely unsure.

God. This kid is adorable. . .

“Get on your knees, cutie.”

“C-Cutie?” The young man repeats. He looks so utterly baffled by these words as he settles down on his knees. Rantarou devilishly smiles, leaning forward just a bit so his ring covered hand to gently stroke the young man’s cheek. He lets out yet another soft gasp but eagerly leans into Rantarou’s touch.

“Just look at you,” Rantarou coos. “A simple touch has you so eagerly eating out of my hand.” The young man blushes once more but that doesn't stop him from eagerly nuzzling into the idol’s touch. “I can only wonder what you do with that _doll_.” The young man immediately freezes up, looking both flustered and terror stricken. It almost makes Rantarou feel bad for teasing him about it.

“I. . . I’ve always had a crush on you. . .” The young man softly admits after what feels like an eternity. To make matters worse tears were budding in the corners of his eyes. “And I . . you don't know me, s-so, I-I did the next best thing. . . I-I thought, m-maybe I could just express my love to the doll a-and it would be fine. Y-You wouldn’t know, and . . .and no one would know how di-disgusting I was. . .b-but I- y-you know what I bought! I’m so sorry. . .!” He tries to tear his eyes away from the other as tears bubble up and crawl down his cheeks.

Oh. Now he _really_ feels like an ass for teasing him and assuming the worst about him. His . . .His intentions with the doll were way more innocent that he gave credit for. And the young man genuinely looks ashamed for trying to find a way express the feelings he’s had for so long. . .but Rantarou can't help but feel curious and intrigued by the young man’s feelings. He can't get into a relationship because of how fucking broken the idol industry is. It would destroy his career and image, which is complete and absolute bullshit in his opinion, but he can't help but _wonder_. His thumb gently brushes away the tears from the young man’s face, making him look up at him with confused and scared eyes. Rantarou’s expression is soft and gentle, smiling down at the young man.

“What’s your name cutie?” He looks so confused and perhaps scared that he would use this information against him but with a trembling voice, he confesses his name; Shuuichi. “What a cute name. . .” He coos, gently stroking the young man’s face. “Now, why don't you tell me. . .”

“T-Tell you. . .?” Shuuichi repeats, clearly confused. Rantarou giggles, his eyes shining with a devilish light. He takes his hand back in order to remove a boot from his foot and uses said foot to gently nudge Shuuichi’s knees apart. Shuuichi’s cheeks flush a bright red, his eyes looking to the foot between his leg and the idol’s grinning face in confusion.

“Tell me your fantasies darling. . .” Shuuichi shivers, biting his lip. Rantarou smiles, watching this cute boy simply fall apart due to the use of affectionate names. “I want to know what a cutie like you dreams of doing with me. . .” Rantarou gently nudges his foot forward, pressing up against Shuuichi’s crotch. He whimpers in return, looking up to the idol with confusion and building lust. Rantarou presses a bit harder, coaxing him to speak.

“I-I would g-greet you at the door, everyday a -- ahh -- after work. . .” Shuuichi sharply inhales for a moment, biting back a whimper.  “I-I would have drawn a bath f-for you. . . s-so while you bathe I’d prepare dinner.” Rantarou’s foot gently rubs over the length of his clothed cock. Shuuichi gasps, his face flushed red as he gazes in the other’s eyes for a moment before quickly looking away once more. He softly whimpers, biting his lip before forcing himself to continue.

“A-After we eat. . . I-I’d, we,” Another soft breathy whine as Rantarou pressed against the head of his cock. He could tell that the other male’s pants and boxers were damp. Shuuichi whines, a look of hearts in his eyes as he pants and gently rocks his hips to find more of that wonderful wonderful friction.

“We would?” Rantarou presses on, pausing his firm strokes for a new moments.

“C-Cuddle!” Shuuichi blurts out, his fingers desperately clawing at the carpet beneath him. “O-On the couch! I-I would like t-to be in your arms. . .b-but I would hold you if that’s what you wanted!” He honestly loves the way the other looks up to him so lovingly and how utterly desperate he is for him and yet, letting him take complete control over him. He can hardly control the grin that spreads across his face while his foot eagerly slides over Shuuichi’s cock, adding more and more pressure to the other’s throbbing cock.

“A-And when we go to bed I-I’d do anything to make you happy! I want to take care of you. . . I-I just want you to be happy Amami-san!” The young man seems to be lost in a lustful haze, panting so much and his golden eyes are glazed over with such strong desire and longing for the other.

“A-Amami-san . . . !” He whispers in that soft beautiful voice, his trembling fingers brushing over the idol’s leg. Touching him as if he’s something valuable and precious and yet so loved. The love and tenderness put in his actions has Rantarou blushing and fills his heart with joy. What did he do to earn a fan that clearly loved him so dearly and was so utterly dedicated to him? “I-I want to make Amami-kun happy!” He repeats fumbling with his honorifics. Shuuichi gently resting his cheek against Rantarou’s knee, his eyes timidly meet Rantarou’s and for a brief moment, shift to his crotch where his erection clearly strained against his pants, before looking away once more. “I-I’d do anything he asked for. . .! He could tie me up o-or . . . ! haa. . . ! I’m so sorry . . . !”

“Hmm? And why are you sorry?”

“Amami-san is touching me. . . a-a gross pervert! I-I can’t believe you're really. . .! T-This is more than I thought would ha -- haa! -- happen. . .!” Shuuichi whimpers once again, unable to look Rantarou in his eyes, when the idol comes to a complete stop. He was so close. . .! B-But if this is where the other was going to stop, he was willing to comply. He slowly tries to rise to his feet until the idol’s sharp voice questioned what he was doing. He falls to his knees in an instant. “I-I thought you. . . you were done with me. . .” Rantarou brings his hand to Shuuichi’s cheek, gently tilting his head upwards to meet his eyes.

“Of course not darling, I’m not cruel enough to leave you hanging. I just need you to promise me something first.”

“P-Promise. . .?” Shuuichi repeats as if he has never heard the concept before. Rantarou smiles, his thumb brushing against the smaller male’s soft skin.

“I want you to promise me to take care of yourself.” Shuuichi’s cheeks glow a bright red color and he makes a few awkward sounds before he squeaks out; you want me to touch myself _more_ to you? It takes Rantarou a few moments to realize _how_ Shuuichi interpreted his request and he laughs. “No, no, darling,” He gently coos, stroking the young man’s hair. “Well, if that’s what you want, I can't stop you from doing that. . . however, I was referring to your health. I know I have fans that tend to neglect themselves and I wouldn't want anything to happen to someone as sweet as you. . .”

“Sweet?” Shuuichi repeats, just as baffled as before about the concept that the idol thought so highly of him. They’ve only just met and he’s proven himself to be an outright and disgusting pervert! Why would he think of him as someone who is sweet? Rantarou chuckles.

“But of course,” He coos. He gently taps Shuuichi’s nose in a playful way that gets the young man to smile. “So many fans talk about what they want from me. None have ever been sweet enough to think what I would want. Not to mention, you’re absolutely adorable Shuu-i-chi-kun~♡” Shuuichi violently flushes at the way the other male sings his name and when Rantarou asks if he will uphold the promise, Shuuichi nods his head as quickly as he could. 

A devilish smile splits across his face as he asks the young man to remove his pants for him. It takes a few moments for the words to register but as soon as they do, Shuuichi fumbles with his clothes. He pulls up his jacket, holding it between his teeth, his fingers tremble as he undoes his belt and pulls it down to his knees. He’s about to pull his gray-black plaid underwear down when his hands are nudged away by one of Rantarou’s stock covered feet. During the time he undressed, the idol removes his other boot and pulled on a pair of black stockings. Watching the look of realization and surprise appear on the other boy before he became even more flustered pleased him so.

There’s an all too playful grin on Rantarou’s face as he eases the other’s erection out of his boxers through the slit in the front. He gently holds Shuuichi’s cock between his feet, rubbing his soles and toes against the warm and hard throbbing skin. Shuuichi lets out the softest of whimpers, biting down on the fabric of his hoodie between his teeth. Somehow, that just made Rantarou hotter. This shy and timid boy is so into what he’s doing but the way he tries to hide his flushed face was absolutely precious.

He wants to hear him moan and beg for him. . .

A soft moan escapes the lips of the idol while he grinds his feet with a little more force, eagerly sliding up and down the shaft. Shuuichi whimpers once more, timidly looking into Rantarou’s eyes as he carefully grinds his hips forward to meet each sensual touch. He eagerly licks his lips at the sight of the other male..

“That’s right darling, keep looking at me. . . I want to see your pretty face when you cum. . .” Shuuichi whimpers once more into the fabric of his hoodie, hearts in his lusty eyes as he clings to each and every word he says. Each bit of praise for behaving so well, each soft complement of his beautiful figure and each thank you for gentle touch his timid hands leave on his legs.

Finally, Shuuichi reaches his peak with a muffled moan. His body trembles as he leans forward, presting his forehead against Rantarou’s knee to ground himself. . . but he looks down and he sees the mess he’s created on the idol’s stocking clad feet. His cheeks continue to flush and he proceeds to surprise the two of them when he grabs him by the ankle as he attempts to pull his foot away.

The idol raises a brow but lets the young man do as he wants. . . Shuuichi lets out a shaky breath before dropping the fabric of his hoodie from his mouth and brings his lips to the idol’s feet. He gently kisses the stocking clad feet and proceeds to drag his tongue over the material, lapping up his own cum. Rantarou shutters, bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle the moan that attempted to escape. The way Shuuichi’s timid eyes light up causes the fire in his gut to burn even hotter than before.

This boy. . .!

This goddamn boy. . .!

He’s so fucking weak for him. . .!

Ceased by the moment, Rantarou grabs Shuuichi by the collar of his jacket -- making the poor boy squeak in surprise -- and drags him in for a kiss. Their mouths messily mesh together, Rantarou’s tongue roughly pries open Shuuichi’s mouth, who eagerly complies with his wish once his brain catches up and realizes what’s going on. He roughly manhandles Shuuichi into his lap, his hands eagerly groping and grabbing at the soft lithe body the other has. Shuuichi’s hands delicately rest on Rantarou’s shoulders, almost afraid that if he pressed too much it would all be over. . . but god, that adorable love and adoration in his eyes is absolutely. . .

“Perfect. . .” Rantarou softly whispers as they part from the kiss. He’s about to go in yet again when the door opens and there stands Kaede. She’s staring with her mouth wide open and then quickly closes it before looking down at her clipboard to avoid looking at the two young men.

“Ah, Saihara-san, your VIP experience is over. . . if you. . . please get dressed, I will escort you out. . .” Shuuichi squeaks loudly, blurting out a loud apology, fumbling to pull up his pants and fix his hair and clothes. His cheeks flushed bright red, he bows his head to Rantarou and thanks him for his time. He then quickly shuffles over to Kaede, leaving Rantarou alone in his dressing room.

. . .Shuuichi Saihara, huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /slams door open
> 
> whats up everybody, its mina, back at it again with some useless porn
> 
> rad was just, i have an idea and i demanded details and then ran with them
> 
> and remember kids, the idol industry is trash and heavily abusive and cut throat to those in the industry and i still say it’s bullshit that an idol’s career would plumit if they got together with someone
> 
> play persona 4 dancing all night for more info imo, the game is a huge middle finger at the idol industry lmao


	2. Train Encounter { NSFWish }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when u wanna meet a cute boy but ur ppl skills are shit
> 
> ex; rantarou grinds on shuuichis booty without shuuichi being aware its him or talking about it at first, but he kinda gets his shit together quickly when he realizes what hes doing and how its scaring the other

Days after the. . . encounter with the idol, Shuuichi’s brain is still reeling. Rantarou looked at him like he was something valuable and called him ‘darling’ the whole time. . . He honestly can't believe it legitimately happened. Why would an idol think such things about him after learning he purchased a stupid fucking sex doll?

Honestly, once it came to light that Rantarou _knew_ what he purchased from his XXX store he expected the idol to insult and humiliate him. . .but he asked him to detail his fantasies. Fantasies where he simply cared, adored and loved Rantarou.

And he certainly didn't expect to get . . .a foot job. . .

Recalling this, Shuuichi’s cheeks flush red and he feels is palms grow sweaty. He adjusts his grip on the handle to his bag of groceries in one hand and struggles to tighten his hold on the handle above him. Unfortunately, the train rocks, causing him to lose his footing and slip back. A surprised yelp escapes him and he’s certain he’s going to crash into some poor person but an arm reaches out, wrapping around his waist and pulls him closer.

With his eyes squeezed close, it takes him several moments to realize he was pulled in his savior’s lap thus saving him from crashing into someone or the floor. He isnt sure what to think about this person -- they seem to be wearing a dark green hoodie, sunglasses and a face mask, implying that they are perhaps sick. Shuuichi swivels around in their lap and tries to scramble away in an attempt to save face and apologize to the person but they don't let go of him. In fact, they place both their hands on his hips, holding him in place.

A timid whimper escapes him, his brain struggling to formulate words so he could question what this person is doing but they die out the instant he feels the other’s crotch grinding ever so slowly and subtly against his ass. Oh god. He fell into a lap of a pervert! He was warned that his ‘good looks’ would get him in trouble with perverts but he never thought he’d actually encounter one!

“P-Please. . .s-stop. . .” He pleads. The person didn't seem to hear him -- or care? -- as they continue to grind against his ass. Shuuichi looks around, hoping someone sees his dilemma but everyone else is concerned with their own things to pay attention to him. Oh Christ. If he screams he’ll make a scene and then . . . ! Another fearful whimper escapes him and that seems to get the pervert to stop. They bring a hand to his head, gently stroking his hair as they lean in close and whisper;

“I’m sorry, I must have scared you Saihara-kun. . .”

That voice.

He _knows_ that voice.

“A-Ama--” The idol quietly sushes him before wrapping his arms around his torso, pulling him firmly to his chest.

“I’ve been thinking about you Saihara-kun. . . but I. . .” Under the mask, red appears on the idol’s cheeks and he presses his face to Shuuichi’s backside. “I didn't notice before. . .you have a really nice butt.”

W H A T

“I-I’m sorry?” Shuuichi sputters out. Rantarou quietly laughs, pressing his forehead to Shuuichi’s shoulder.

“I. . .I want to visit your home. . .” He softly admits. “I want to make your fantasies come true. . . if you’ll have me for the night. . .” Internally, Rantarou was screaming. He could have approached this so much better in so many ways. He really _has_ been thinking about Shuuichi for days, how cute the other was when he told him of his domestic fantasies and how absolutely precious he thought the other was.

He wants to spend more time with him. . . someone who just wants him to be happy. . .

also wow that butt

jesus christ he had no idea shuuichis butt looked so fine. . . honestly if he knew about it sooner he would have gave it . . . a little squeeze. . .

 

* * *

 

“I apologize for my actions again.” Rantarou mumbles, his cheeks flushed red as he follows after Shuuichi. Somehow, against all odds, Shuuichi agreed to let him come to his humble apartment. After how stupid he acted on the train he half expected Shuuichi to reject him or even insult him -- which he deserved -- but it seems like Shuuichi enjoyed the attention and treatment once he was aware who was giving it to him. Apparently he had some exhibitionism kinks.

Which is pretty hot in Rantarou’s books.

“It was a surprise, but I’m flattered that you, well, find me attractive?” Shuuichi’s cheeks light up while he bashfully glances away. Rantarou gently places a hand on Shuuichi’s shoulder, bringing the smaller make closer to him.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re absolutely beautiful after all.” Shuuichi’s expression showed nothing but doubt which made Rantarou furrow his brows. How could someone so breathtaking think so poorly of themself? But he knew that was a loaded question and he may not be privy to such information just yet.

They’ve only met once before and he . . . kinda, totally gave the other a footjob. It’s not the greatest foundation for any relationship but he must be doing something right if Shuuichi is holding his hand as they step into the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. Shuuichi lets go of his hand to pull his keys from his pocket and unlock the door, he then turns back to Rantarou with a timid little smile and greets him with; welcome home, m-my beloved.

Rantarou immediately grabs his chest, much to Shuuichi’s horror, and softly ‘ _hnnng_ ’s. Of course the boy is so goddamn cute like this. Something as innocent as greeting their lover is too _powerful_ in Shuuichi’s hands.

He hastily rushes into the apartment, slamming the door behind him and wraps his arms around the shorter male like he’s the most precious thing to exist in the world. Shuuichi softly gasps, holding his groceries to his chest as he’s cradled in the idol’s arms. There’s a bit of awkward silence before Shuuichi leans into Rantarou’s body with a soft content sigh.

The scene is then broken up by the soft meowing of numerous fluffy creatures. Rantarou looks away from Shuuichi and softly gasps as several tiny kittens walk into the kitchen with one adult cat in tow. He’s nearly vibrating with glee at the sight of these beautiful fluffy creatures while Shuuichi pulls away from him with a smile on his face. The young man kneels down on the floor, pulling out a bag of kitten food from his grocery bag.

The kittens immediately lose it. They begin to mewl loudly and paw at his pants for the food. Shuuichi quietly chuckles, stroking some of the kittens before moving on his knees to the foot bowl located in the corner. The kittens eagerly follow after him, rubbing against his body and the second the bowl is full they all crowd around it to get some food. Storing the food away, Shuuichi smiles fondly at the cats and turns back to Rantarou to find the idol holding his hands to his mouth while his eyes sparkled with happiness. Shuuichi quietly laughs.

“You can pet them if you like.” Shuuichi smiles, motioning to the kittens. “They’re kittens I’m fostering for the local shelter so they’re still getting used to people. In the meantime, I’ll prepare a bath and dinner for you!” There’s a little more spring in Shuuichi’s motions and clear excitement in his eyes. He quickly pecks Rantarou on the cheek and quickly makes his way to the bathroom.

The idol immediately sinks to the floor in a useless puddle with a content sigh. Oh God. This cute ass boy works at the shelter and fosters kittens too? Rantarou can't help but wonder what he did to get such a magical contest winner.

A few moments pass before he lets out a heavy sigh. Rantarou removes his hoodie, jacket and face mask -- placing items down in a pile next to him on the floor. Okay. Well, he has completed step one. He’s figured out where Shuuichi lives. Now he can come visit him while he’s on his break from touring. . . a-and like ask him out and stuff. At least once he finishes step two; befriend Shuuichi.

Jesus Christ he is such a mess.

Idols are supposed to be this prepackaged personality that is also the purest of pure and desirable but unattainable to people and because of that he has absolutely no idea how to actually approach someone. He wasn’t even good at it to begin with! People naturally gravitated to him and he would politely smile and talk to them but it was always so stiff and now all he can think of is that friendly smile and shake hands bullshit. . . If his boner didn’t get in the way.

Oh god his boner.

Again, Rantarou groans, rolling on the floor in despair this time. There’s a part of his brain that is screaming in horror about how disappointed Shuuichi must be in how he acted on the train. It was out of line with how idol’s were supposed to be! He’s probably only letting him visit because he’s too nice and afraid of confrontation! It would be completely illogical for Shuuichi to still be interested in him! Why couldn’t he restrain himself like he usually could?

On top of that, he isn’t sure if this desire to be with Shuuichi is romantic or only sexually driven. He hopes it’s not the latter. Not when he _knows_ Shuuichi sees him in a romantic and sexual light. Purchase of a sex doll aside, Shuuichi has so far presented himself like a really decent and kind person, and he deserved someone that could give him the world.

“Ah, Amami-san, are you okay?” Rantarou immediately stops rolling on the floor and goes stiff as a board, humiliated to be found like this. Shuuichi kneels down beside him with a curious expression on his face.

“I’m just. . . embarrassed with myself.” He sighs. “I really can’t understand why you’re being so kind to me after how deplorable I acted. . .” Shuuichi’s hand carefully rests on his his head, gently running through his hair. Rantarou lets out a soft and content sound at the contact which in turn makes Shuuichi smile softly.

“I told you it was fine, besides, you’re still human. We’re prone to mistakes and we have urges sometimes. You should be kind to yourself too.” Rantarou blinks, surprised that Shuuichi is using his own words against him with a kind and loving smile on his face.

. . .Really? Despite his fuck ups Shuuichi is still looking at him like that?

Rantarou glances to the side, his cheeks flushed red. Shuuichi beams, taking the idol’s hands to lead him back to his feet and he collects the other’s items on the floor. With a smile, Shuuichi proceeds to lead Rantarou to the bathroom attached to his bedroom in the apartment. The lights were dimmed and lavender candles were lit, filling the air with a soothing scent that caused Rantarou to let out a soft sigh. Shuuichi even left him a clean white robe and fresh towels.

The young man carefully sets Rantarou’s items on the counter before softly kissing the young man’s face and leaving the bathroom so he could relax. Alone, Rantarou crouches down and places his face in his hands, violently blushing. Jesus Christ. It felt as if his insides were going to explode. Shuuichi prepared all of this for him. Just like he said he would. Part of him wasn't sure that the young man serious. . . but . . . but he’s doing everything he said he would and it just. . . !

_It just makes him feel so happy! So incredibly loved!_

To be honest. . . he. . . growing up, he never felt loved.

His father was a complete failure. He slept around with some woman which caused his mother to leave out of heartbreak. He tried to justify it as a mistaken -- no shit it was a mistake -- but she refused to listen to his bullshit and died of a broken heart a few days later. This unfortunately lead to his father spiraling out of control and sleeping around more. . . Now the Amami family is composed of a total of eleven boys -- himself included -- and twelve girls who were raised by the ever graceful Toujou family.

His friend life wasn't any better. Sure, people gravitate to him, but he didn't really know how to talk or behave in a friendly manner to people . . . because of his so many siblings, he treated many people as if they were siblings as well. It took him awhile to realize that little detail and not many people appreciated it. On top of that, most people even gravitated to him because of his good looks and with the intention of bedding him rather than looking for a genuine relationship.

Maybe that’s why he’s so willing to throw himself into Shuuichi’s arms. Still, he can’t help but wonder if it’s cruel to accept the other male’s affections without knowing exactly what he feels. All he truly knows is a thirst for _more_.

 

* * *

 

Originally, Shuuichi didn’t plan on making anything big tonight. After all, it’s just him and the cats living here so there was no need for extravagant meals. In fact, he usually grabbed some instant meal from the store on the way home, but ever since he made that promise to Rantarou he’s been working on that. . .

So it was Kitsune Udon tonight!

He grabs the measuring cup containing the kombu -- which he allowed to soak in the water for half of the day --

and pours both water and kombu into the waiting sauce pan on the the stovetop. Shuuichi carefully watches the pot slowly reach a boil over low medium heat and once the water begins to bubble, he removes the kombu from the water with a pair of cooking chopsticks -- thus creating a kombu dashi broth.

He sets the kombu aside to grab the measuring cup containing half a cup of katsuobushi, carefully pouring it into the saucepan. Once the contents of the pan reaches a boil he lowers the fire to a temperature to simmer for a few moments before turning the heat off all together. While the katsuobushi sinks to the bottom of the pan to properly cook he proceeds to prepare a large pot to boil the noodles and the toppings.

Shuuichi carefully squeezes excess liquid from the inariage, setting them down on a clean plate in the meantime. On the cutting board he moves with precise precision, chopping the green onion into thin slices and easily slices 1/8 inch thick slices of Narutomaki fish cake. With these toppings all cut up and ready to go, Shuuichi places them on the plate along with the inariage. He quickly checks on the katsuobushi to find that it’s still cooking. He sighs to himself.

He really hopes the timing works out to he can have something to present Rantarou once he exits his bath. He really wants to be able to present him with a nice hot meal right out of the bath with a smile on his face and then eat t-together. . .

“Meow.”

Shuuichi looks down beside his feet to see Kuro rubbing up against his leg to help calm him down. He smiles just a bit, kneeling down to pet his beloved therapy cat. Right. He needs to stay calm. Everything will be fine. The cat makes a pleased expression as she watches him calm down. Shuuichi smiles back, gently kissing the top of the cat’s head.

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi is arranging the bowls of Kitsune Udon when Rantarou enters the living room once more. The young man smiles, exiting the kitchen with the hot bowls of food. He carefully places them down on the surface of the kotatsu and checks under the table, as he expected with the heater on the kittens are hiding under the table. Rantarou’s eyes light up and he eagerly approaches the table and kneels down to pet one of the kittens that was poking its head out and looking around.

His fingers tremble as they make contact with the kittens head. The animal seems surprised by the contact at first but accepts it and eagerly leans into the touch. Shuuichi smiles softly.

“You really like cats, I guess?” Rantarou blushes looking a bit sheepish as he adjusts the towel around his neck.

“I mean, they’re cute. . .and I never has a pet growing up. . .so I just . . .couldn't help myself.” As he spoke, his tone and expression clearly became anxious. Shuuichi found it rather adorable actually.

“You can. . . you can always come back to visit them if you like.” Shuuichi timidly offers. Rantarou’s eyes light up once more and a smile spreads across his face.

“I’d like that. . .but I’d like to see you again too.” At that admision Shuuichi breaks out into a blush which only worsens as the idol gently brushes the back of his hand against his cheek. “If that’s alright, my darling. . .” He gently coos. The return of the nickname gets Shuuichi so flustered that he hides his face in his hands. Rantarou slides a little closer, wrapping his arms around Shuuichi’s smaller form, cradling him body close to his own before he gently kisses the crown of his head.

“If that’s what my beloved wants. . .” He softly returns.

Again, Rantarou feels his heart explode with joy and happiness.

He wants to hold onto this feeling forever.


	3. A Night Together { NSFW }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big sexy

After dinner the evening went on innocently enough.

Shuuichi rested in his arms, cuddling up to his chest, as they watched TV together. Rantarou did complain when Shuuichi had to pull away to take care of the dishes. Huffing, he traced random shapes over the surface of the kotasu.

“So, do you have any experience?” He stupidly asks out loud. Shuuichi pauses his work in the kitchen, clearly confused so Rantarou clarifies. “With sex. Or even dating?” He can hear Shuuichi sputter from the kitchen and some part of this feels proud of that.

“I’ve never. . . I’ve never had a partner before.” Shuuichi softly admits as he dries his hands with a hand towel. “No one really. . . paid attention to me growing up, not that I tried anyway, and I usually keep myself pretty busy.” Rantarou thoughtfully hums while the other settles down at the kotasu once more. He can’t seem to understand why Shuuichi went unnoticed and unapproached by others. He’s such a kind and thoughtful young man. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a partner!

Pushing that aside for the moment, Rantarou slides closer to Shuuichi and wraps his arm around the smaller male’s waist. He can’t help but grin as the other cutely squeaks in surprise. His lips touch the shell of his ear as his hand slides over Shuuichi’s thigh, carefully gliding closer to his crotch. His grin simply grows as his partner softly moans.

“Well darling, do you have any kinks I should know of?” He's really going out of order on how to befriend Shuuichi and such but, recalling the cute expressions the other made when he gave him a footjob he _knows_ he wants to see Shuuichi lose it again. He wants to make him cry out in ecstasy, moan, squirm and writhe under his body. He wants all of this boy. Anyway he can have him.

“I-I like to be tied up!” Shuuichi whimpers as Rantarou’s hand begins to stroke his cock in firm motions through the fabric of his pants. “I-I really like the idea of being at my partner’s mercy! B-Because it sh-shows how much trust I have in them!”

“Oh, and you’re saying you trust me?” Rantarou asks, his hot breath, brushing against the shell of Shuuichi’s ear. Shuuichi whines, his body twitching at the feeling coursing through his body. Rantarou smugly grins before pulling  the smaller male into his lap so he could feel his growing erection throbbing against his plush ass.

“Y-Yes!” Shuuichi moans, arching against Rantarou’s chest. “I-I want Amami-san to tie me up . .  .! A-And fuck me roughly like a slut!” Rantarou’s cheeks light up at the other’s shameless words. To be honest, he wasn't expecting something like that given how the other looked  at him with gentle and warm eyes. . .but imagining this cute boy tied up just for him, defenceless and gagged, completely at his mercy. That was so hot.

“Goodness, who knew someone so cute could be such a raging pervert.” Rantarou chuckles, his hand easily sliding under the waistband of both Shuuichi’s pants and boxers. His hand wraps around wraps around the boy’s cock, slowly sliding his hand up and down the length for a few moments before deciding to pull both boxers and pants down, properly freeing Shuuichi’s cock. He softly moans as air makes contact with his throbbing length and whines even louder when Rantarou’s warm fingers wraps around him once more.

“I-I know! B-But I want to be y-yours!” Shuuichi whines. His trembling hand reaches behind, clinging to Rantarou’s backside to the best of his abilities.

“Then call me Rantarou darling. . .” Rantarou teases. But, in reality, it’s less of a tease and more of something he genuinely wants to hear. He wants to hear his name from those pretty lips as he whimpers and moans, begging for him.

“R-Rantarou. . . p-please. . .” Shuuichi whines. Rantarou eagerly presses his lips to Shuuichi’s neck, sucking and biting the pale skin. The sounds Shuuichi’s makes is so utterly divine. They’re all so perfect and wonderful. He eagerly strokes him -- quicker and faster while his thumb played with the cock head -- and the slick sounds of the pre spreading up and down his length had him so hot.

“As cute as your begging is don't think you can cum whenever you want.” Rantarou teases as he continues to play with the young man in his lap. Shuuichi whines so pitifully, his golden eyes looking up to him and begging without words. “Now now darling, I’m certain you have more lovely fantasies. . . I can't bring them to life if you don't share them.”

“I-I like to dress up. . . !” Shuuichi exclaims, his cheeks flushed red with lust and embarrassment as he thruts his hips forward to rutt his cock in Rantarou’s hand. “D-Dresses a-and lingerie! They j-ju -- a-ah! -- they look nice!”

“Oh? You must look lovely. . .perhaps you can model one for me tonight. . .” Rantarou’s hot voice is right in his ear and Shuuichi can't help but submissively shiver and moan for him.

“T-Tonight . . . ? You. . . haa. . .! Are you going to -- Mmm! -- f-fuck me?” He wishes. He really wants to see Shuuichi under him, moaning out and blushing as he tries to hide his flustered expression. It would be absolutely precious. He would undoubtedly fuck him until his eyes were rolling into the back of his head and . . .god, he sounds like a pervert, but he wants to cum inside him. He wants to see cum oozing out of his used hole and then cum again on his face, marking him as his precious territory.

As _his_ darling.

“Not tonight darling,” Rantarou gently coos. His fingers eagerly slide under Shuuichi’s shirt and slowly drag over the soft skin. His fingers slowly make their way to his partner’s nipples, giving the bud a little tug. “I need some time to research all your kinks. I wouldnt want to get anything wrong and hurt you darling.” Shuuichi pitifully whines, upset by the concept that he would have to wait a little while longer before getting fucked by his beloved idol but he was more than appreciative of the fact that Rantarou was more concerned with his safety than a quick fuck to satisfy his needs.

It filled his chest with an intense warmth that has him softly panting the other’s name between whimpers. His toes dig into the carpet for dear life as he feels himself finally lose it. Arching off Rantarou’s chest, he cums on his waiting hand, only to tiredly slump against his chest with heavy pants. Recalling how Shuuichi cleaned up before during their previous intimate encounter, he brings his cum covered fingers to his soft pretty lips.

“You should clean up your mess, right Saihara-kun?” Hearing Rantarou refer to him by his given name sent shivers down his spine. Shuuichi eagerly opens his mouth as the other requests and wraps his tongue around those pretty digits. The world they share is filled with the lewd sounds of him eagerly sucking and licking Rantarou’s fingers clean.

Seized by excitement and desire, Rantarou shifts Shuuichi in his lap so he could look him in his eyes before he smashed their lips together. He could taste Shuuichi’s cum on his lips and god, it was so hot. Again and again he kisses his partner while he cradling his face in his hands. When he parts, he’s looking at him with that gentle lovestruck expression again. Rantarou can't help but softly smile back as he strokes Shuuichi’s cheeks.

“You know, you really seem to be into the idea of giving up control to your partner.” He curiously comments. He can't quite understand why anyone would be okay with that. Then again, he hasn't really thought of relationships before because of how it would affect his work. . . but with Shuuichi, there’s so much to think about now. . .

“It’s because of the trust. . .” Shuuichi softly admits, feeling far too embarrassed to say this to his face. “There’s something romantic about giving up control to someone you trust.”

Oh.

Framing it like that, it kinda really does sound romantic. . . but geez. How can he be so trusting of him? But, it fills his heart with warmth and joy. He kisses Shuuichi once more, softly and gently like he was something so pure and precious. Shuuichi parts from the kiss with a soft sigh, his eyes full of love for the other. Rantarou affectionately strokes his cheek before suggesting they head to Shuuichi’s room. . . and he could model something for him.

 

* * *

 

While Shuuichi dressed up, Rantarou waited on his bed, wondering what he would put on for him. The train of thought certainly didn't help with his boner. He would have to take care of that soon -- Shuuichi probably wouldn't appreciate it rubbing against him while they slept -- but he really wants to see him first. Well, maybe Shuuichi would like it? He did mention he was interested in somnophilia. . . but that still may be awkward to jump into something that intimate too soon. He stops fussing over things as Shuuichi’s bathroom door opens and . . .

Rantarou blankly stares at the young man before him, his brain trying to understand what’s before him. It has to be an angel. He has died and standing before him is a beautiful angel. Shuuichi dressed in a high neck white babydoll featuring a front diamond shaped keyhole opening, underwire cups with a sheer lace overlay, a lacy underbust and a sheer lace skirt and finished off with a white garter belt, silky stockings and a thong.

Nervously, Shuuichi rubs his arm and shyly looks to his feet before he hesitantly allows his eyes to meet Rantarou’s.

Or, attempts to.

His golden eyes focus on the obvious erection straining against the front of his beloved’s pants. He steps closer, kneeling between his legs, which causes Rantarou to nervously blush. He tries to reason with Shuuichi, telling him he doesnt have to do anything like this for him and he could easily take care of it himself but his precious darling angel has eagerly unties the robe and pulls his boxers down enough to free his cock. Shuuichi gently kisses the leaking tip before affectionately rubbing the throbbing length against his cheek.

The moment he takes the cock into his mouth, sighing pleasurably as he does so, Rantarou’s hand immediately grabs for Shuuichi’s hair while the other covers his mouth to muffle the sounds as he jerks his hips forward. The obscene and lewd sounds of Shuuichi sliding his cock in and out his mouth sends shivers down his spine.

A strangled yelp of surprise escapes him as Shuuichi moves with such strong enthusiasm -- all too easily taking his cock to the base -- despite the fact his cock hits the back of his throat. He was certain it couldn't be a good feeling but the way Shuuichi looks up to him with hearts in his eyes proves him otherwise. Even with tears in the corner of his eyes, Shuuichi looks so pleased.

He doesn't want to see so pathetically desperate to the other but, it’s just too good for him. He’s whispering the other’s name between soft needy praises, holding Shuuichi’s head in place as he rocks his hips forward. Drool slides down the length of his cock and over Shuuichi’s soft lips, his eyes shining with such lust for him.

Goddamnit! Shuuichi is so fucking perfect!

With bright red cheeks, Rantarou shouts that he’s close and tries to urge Shuuichi to ease off his cock to avoid overwhelming him when he finally came but that only urged Shuuichi to work harder than before. He was only able to get out once final strangled warning before finally cumming, his hips stuttering and jerking forward. Shuuichi doesn't fight it, in fact he takes everything Rantarou offers to him, even if some of the cum escapes his mouth.

He slowly pulls of Rantarou’s cock, carefully licking his lips in an attempt to clean the mess on his face. Rantarou notes a small package of tissues on the nightstand and pulls one with shaking hands. He pulls Shuuichi onto the bed next to him and removes any remnants of cum remaining on his face.

“You really don't have to R-Rantarou-kun. . .” The way Shuuichi stutters as he says his name is the most precious thing. Rantarou’s expression softens. He rests a hand on his smaller partner’s cheek, gently stroking the warm skin before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. It’s a bit of a strange feeling to taste himself but, it’s Shuuichi. Someone that warms his heart with a precious light every moment he shares with him.

When they part from the kiss, Shuuichi looks into his eyes, shyly smiling before wrapping his arms around his neck and presses his face to his chest. Rantarou wraps his arms around him in return, holding him as tightly as possible, gently kissing his cheek with a tender look in his eyes. Together they fall to the bed, hiding under the warm sheet in each others arms, gently and affectionately cuddling for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.yandy.com/High-Neck-Lacy-Babydoll-Set.php
> 
> he wears this


	4. Sweet Dreams, Darling { NSFW }

With Rantarou on break from his idol work he was able to spend plenty of time with his siblings and hanging around Shuuichi. Shuuichi welcomed him to his apartment with a shy smile on his face every time . . .and the time he presented him with flowers was the best. His eyes light up along with the most beautiful smile to grace his face.

Everytime he sees Shuuichi, he becomes even more beautiful. Honestly, it’s positively insane how beautiful he is. Even now, as he sleeps in Rantarou’s arms, he looks incredibly beautiful. With a kiss to his darling’s forehead, he gently rolls Shuuichi onto his backside. He patiently waits a few moments, just to make sure he didn't wake him up and upon seeing that Shuuichi indeed did not awaken, he softly presses his lips to his neck.

His movements are slow and careful to avoid waking his beloved partner. He bites down on the skin, gently sucking and licking until bruises are left behind, marking him as _his_ beloved to any that dare to approach him. And yet, his brain doesn't seem to register that he’s left behind some . . . _interesting_ marks. He’s simply too focused on pleasing his partner to focus on anything else.

Since Shuuichi was wearing a simple large black t-shirt for the night it was easy to gain access to his pretty pink nipples. Rantarou eagerly latches onto one, licking and suckling the skin while his fingers gently teases the other by rolling the bud between his fingers. Shuuichi’s cheeks glow a pink color, a soft moan slipping past his parted lips; it was all Rantarou needed to hear to know he was doing a good job so far.

Slowly but surely, his kisses trail down his chest, over his soft stomach to reach his beloved’s boxers. Shuuichi is already whimpering and there’s a wet spot on his boxers. Rantarou can't help the thrill that runs through his body, so pleased to know that his beloved is aroused by his actions. He presses a kiss to the wet spot before pulling the boxer down, allowing Shuuichi’s cock to spring free and lightly slap his stomach.

Again, Rantarou presses an affectionate kiss to the head of the cock, much like his darling would, before gently lifting his left leg up to remove the boxers from his body. Kiss after kiss are pressed to Shuuichi’s pretty pale legs, from his ankle leading to his upper thigh. Shuuichi whimpers in his sleep, his head turning to the side and his beautiful hair fans out on the pillow.

Leaning forward for a moment, he presses a soft kiss to Shuuichi’s lips while he kneels between his legs. Parting from his darling, he places Shuuichi’s legs on his shoulders and leans down to press a kiss to the soft skin of Shuuichi’s ass. His hands cup his nice round cheeks, giving it a squeeze before he spreads them apart.

There was no hesitation as he leaned forward to swipe his tongue against the other's puckered hole, his breath hot against his skin as he started lapping at Shuuichi's backside. The sound of Shuuichi softly whining, subconsciously rocking his hips forward into his face in response to the stimuli. The sounds make him so much more eager to work, his tongue dipping inside hid darling’s slickening hole

Watching the way Shuuichi’s moans, weakly tossing his head to the side as Rantarou worked him open and for a moment, everything seemed just fine. He worked so much harder, eager to please his darling lover, who has put in so much love and enthusiasm for him. . . when a scream rang out.

Shuuichi suddenly flailed with a startled sound, fumbling and questioning who he was as his foot smashing into his head and he hastily brought the sheet to his chest to cover himself. Rantarou was immensely heartbroken by the reaction he got.

He was certain he got everything right and Shuuichi was reacting so well. . . so. . . why would he act like this?

Saddened, Rantarou eases back to give the other space as they fumble for the pull string for the lamp on the nightstand. Once light fills the room, Rantarou is struck with a horrific realization.

The full moon was out tonight.

A heritage he has tried so hard to hide for so long was all too apparent to his darling at the moment. Gray wolf like ears -- tipped in a green that matched his hair color -- flattened against his head, his tail submissively hangs between his legs and he uneasily backs away until he falls of the edge of the bed. Shuuichi lets out a yelp of surprise at this but, with Rantarou’s trembling heart he can only take that as a sound of fear. Tears bubble up in his green eyes and he hastily retreats into the nearest nook he can find and hide his horrible state of existence.

He’s hiding in Shuuichi’s closet now, sniveling like a pathetic child while he brings his paws to cover his head as he curls up in a ball. Even with his father not here, that man is still ruining his life! God. But this is his fault too. How could he forget to double check the phases of the moon before making plans to go out? All because he got so excited to finally please Shuuichi!

There’s no way he would want to see him again. . . ! There’s no way . . .! He can't. . .!

But he should have known better.

Kaede. . .She was the only person he trusted with this secret. She always warned him it was dangerous engage in any relationships, not solely because of his idol status. . . but his father’s cursed blood! It wouldn't end well. It couldn't end well. . . and yet, the thought of never seeing Shuuichi again makes his heart clench with an unbearable pain and a pitiful whimper escapes him.

Rantarou isnt sure how long he’s left sobbing, and honestly that makes him feel worse because Shuuichi made no attempt to comfort or muchless talk to him. There’s nothing but the sounds of him sobbing in the darkness of the closet. . . but that’s probably expected. Shuuichi is probably in the other room, calling. . .someone. Someone to come and get him and end his pitiful existence.

. . .

The closet door slides open just a bit and a mug of hot chocolate is visible in the sliver of light. Rantarou sniffled, his trembling paw moving to mug before pulling back. These stupid paws are such a hassle sometimes. They’re so big and bulky sometimes. A shitty mutation between wolf and man.

“. . .I guess it’s fair you wouldn’t want anything from me . . .” Shuuichi softly whispers. Rantarou’s ears perk up, confused but the other’s words. Shuuichi sounds so. . . resigned and pained. And . . did he just sniffle? Was he . . . crying? “I. . . Oh god. I hit you. I scared you. I hurt you. . .” He whimpers. “I’m so sorry A-Amami-kun. . .” Rantarou bites back tears, his heart clenching at being referred to as Amami once more by the other and it feels as if his throat has tightened up. This. . . This isnt how things were supposed to play out. He’s supposed to be hated isnt he? So why is Shuuichi crying? Why is he acting like he did wrong?

“Why. . .” Rantarou manages to utter, pulling his legs to his chest. “Aren't I scary? Disgusting? So why are you blaming yourself. . . ?”

“I-I was surprised.” Shuuichi mumbles. He pauses for a moment to wipe his nose and tears from his eyes. “I woke up and I . . .I couldn't tell who was touching me. . . and I hit and kicked you. . . you looked so hurt. It was my fault! I hurt someone important to me! And you. . . you wont even look at me. . .! I’m so sorry Amami-kun. . .!” He can hear shuffling from the otherside of the door. The mug of hot cocoa is moved aside and replaced with Shuuichi’s trembling hand.

Rantarou can't help but stare at the hand in disbelief. Is Shuuichi really saying he isnt. . . scared of him? He thinks he hurt him? A choked and desperate sob escapes Shuuichi. His trembling hand clenches close and there’s a soft clonk sound as Shuuichi bumps his head against the closet door.

“If you don't. . . if you don't want to see me again. . . I-I understand. . . I never intended to hurt you. . .but I did and I’m so sorry. . . I’ll even keep this a secret. . .” Shuuichi’s voice softens just a bit. “B-But. . . c-can I hold your hand. . . one last time. . .? P-Please?” Once again, this boy has left him utterly speechless. How can he think these things about himself? How can he think of himself as a terrible person? Someone irredeemable? The _monster_ of this incident?

“Shuuichi. . .” His paw awkwardly lays on top of Shuuichi’s hand. He can hear the other softly gasp from the otherside of the door. Shuuichi’s smaller hand desperately clings to his own and he can hear the other sob. “. . .you. . . you reacted like any other person would if they they thought someone they didn't know was touching them. I’m just. . . so scared. . .” He weakly admits, as tears bubbled up in his eyes once more. He holds Shuuichi’s hand a little tighter and sniffles. “I’m a _mutant_ Shuuichi. I don't look human or like a proper werewolf under the light of a full moon. I just. . . I just look like this horrible abomination!”

Slowly, Shuuichi takes his hand back and Rantarou feels more alone than before. He rests his forehead against his knees, his mind consumed by fear and loneliness. . . until the closet door opens up, revealing Shuuichi. The bed sheets are still draped around his body and his pretty golden eyes are red and overflowing with tears. It makes him feel so guilty but when he tries to look away, Shuuichi’s soft hand brings his eyes back to him.

His expression is. . . soft. Warm. Welcoming. Everything he never expected if his secret was discovered. The hand that cups his cheek, gives it an affectionate rub and on instinct, he leans into the hand. His tail weakly wags, almost exited by the prospect that maybe. . .he can still be loved by this beautiful being. Shuuichi gently laughs, bringing his other hand to Rantarou’s cheek, gently squishing his face.

“. . .Yeah. . .You’re still as beautiful as I remember. . .” Shuuichi’s voice is . . . firm. Firm with confidence. Rantarou blinks, looking at him with wide eyes that had tears in the corner of them. Shuuichi climbs into the closet next to him. It’s a bit cramped with the two of them but, Shuuichi leads him into his lap, wrapping the sheets around his body and gently holds him close as he threads a hand in his hair.

This is genuinely an unexpected turn for him. For this relationship. Whatever it is. But, as he’s held in Shuuichi’s arms. . . he truly feels loved and adored for who is, for once in his life. Perhaps. . . it’s not so impossible for him to be loved after all.

 

* * *

  
When the morning comes Rantarou finds himself in Shuuichi’s bed and without the light of the full moon, he’s become human again. With that single stray thought, the memories of the night bore surface and his chest immediately ceases up in a panic. Shuuichi isn’t here. What if the things he said before was a series of lies to get him to calm down?

Rantarou stumbles out of bed and rushes out of the room. The moment he enters the hall he can smell a sugary scent wafting through the air, which he manages to track back to the kitchen. Shuuichi lets out a soft surprised squeak. His cheeks flush red and he plays with long strands of his navy-black hair.

“Good morning, my b-beloved?” He sounds so unsure to use that affectionate name but, like always, Rantarou blushes and finds himself smiling. He opens his arms to Shuuichi, which the other immediately takes as an invitation for a hug. He eagerly wraps his arms around Rantarou’s torso, nuzzling his chest with a soft smile on his face. He supposes. . . Shuuichi really meant it when he said he was still beautiful.

Unexpectedly, his ears appear on his head, twitching happily and his tail peeks from under his nightshirt, eagerly wagging as he takes in the affection. Shuuichi’s cheeks light up and his eyes sparkle.

Truthfully, Shuuichi still isnt sure about their relationship but. . . this also explains why he never wanted to do shows at night. It really would make a fuss if an idol turned out to be of monster blood. Monsters, unfortunately, are not well accepted despite recently being given rights and a place in society.

To be honest, none of that made sense to him. Monsters have lived in the same world as humans for so long, so why should they be disrespected or treated lesser because they look different? Rantarou is still a wonderful person. He’s always treated him with love and kindness and gentle care. . . Like he did back in high school.

Even if it was a passing moment, he paid attention to a wallflower. He smiled so kindly at him and helped him gather his fallen books while he shyly hid his face under the brim of his hat. His smile was so brilliant and warm as he returned his books to him. That was the moment he fell in love with Rantarou Amami and his genuine kind and loving personality. . . a personality that's persisted through the years. It’s the reason why he was still so enamored with him and supported him the best he could as an idol.

To think buying a sex doll would bring him to this place hes currently living in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minawakitten  
> brain, very tired: werewolf idol au amami  
> me, suddenly very awake, in a whisper: holy shit
> 
> Yuu  
> Oh god
> 
> minawakitten  
> >83c


	5. My Darling, My Beloved { NSFW }

Shuuichi has noticed a few changes in how Rantarou behaved ever since his werewolf blood came to light.

Sometimes Rantarou would gently bite his cheek or lick his face while snuggling up to him on the couch. There would be moments where he would eagerly play with Shuuichi’s hair. Then sometimes he would simply lay on the floor, watch Shuuichi and whine at him. Whenever he asked if he was okay, Rantarou would look embarrassed but he was more okay -- rather simply he was happy he was here.

Why was Rantarou so cute. . .?

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi weakly whimpers, drool rolling down his chin while his hands desperately struggle to find purchase in the pillow under his head. Above him, eager fangs are visible in Rantarou’s grin. Shuuichi tries once again to hide his face, shakily wrapping his legs around Rantarou’s waist to hold him in place while his hands slowly glide over his body. Eyes hooded and biting his lip, he looks up to his beloved as his hands move southward, trying his best to part his cheeks for his partner. His lubed up and prepared hole quivers with anticipation while Rantarou eagerly and lustfully licks his lips.

“R-Rantarou. . . please. . . c-can't you please . . . m-make love to me?” The way his voice quivers and begs in that sugary sweet tone goes directly to Rantarou’s throbbing cock. His tail and ears eagerly perk up and his cheeks flush a bright red.

God. He can't help but wonder yet again, how did he find someone so precious as Shuuichi?

Leaning forward Rantarou gently laps at the skin of Shuuichi’s neck, causing him to let out the softest and most adorable giggle, he then bites down on the skin as he guides his cock to his partner’s entrance. He teases the young man, watching the tears bead in the corner of Shuuichi’s eyes as he desperately tries to rock his hips in anticipation. Rantarou lets out a husky laugh that sends chills throughout Shuuichi’s body.

Shuuichi’s quiet whimper became a loud sharp gasp as he throws his head back against his pillow the moment Rantarou enters him. It was different. Much different than he ever anticipated. But that could be rightfully blamed on the fact that Rantarou’s cock was so much different than a simple human’s once his glamour was removed. It was so thick and long, heavy and throbbing, and the way is was stretching him open. . . it was. . .

“It’s . . . its sho good. . .” Shuuichi whimpers, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body arched off the bed. Rantarou chuckled at his enthusiasm, gently kissing his neck once more as he shallowly rocks his hips. He’s no way fully inside Shuuichi just yet -- he would never forgive himself if he hurt his darling by moving too fast -- but its so hard not to. His insides stretched around his cock, so warm and accommodating, like Shuuichi was made just for him.

And the dazed look on his face, his eyes rolled back into his head, his fingers struggling to cling to the sheets, the way drool slides down his chin and the way his cock is leaking precum on his stomach is . . .it’s just too perfect. He gently nuzzles Shuuichi’s neck, his tongue lapping against the skin he bit earlier. His darling whines, his words coming out in a muddled mess but his plead for more comes out clear enough.

“You’re really an eager _slut_ , huh? You’re like a needy bitch in heat that wants to be breed by an Alpha cock, right?” The words come out before Rantarou could stop himself. He’d almost feel ashamed about it if it wasn't for the fact that Shuuichi eagerly nodded his head and tightened his legs around his waist. That only made him feel hotter for some reason. He’s never said or thought of these things before. . . but. . . thinking of Shuuichi as his partner, mated for life, it really gets him so hot.

A grin stretches across his face and he leans down to whisper into Shuuichi’s ear, his claw-like nails digging into the soft flesh of his ass. “You really like cock, huh? I’m surprised that I’m the only one to claim this ass. . . Well, that’s perfectly fine, this slutty hole will never be satisfied with any other cock. You’ll always feel empty without me there to fill it.” Shuuichi shamelessly moans, trying to arch off the bed but with Rantarou’s body effectively pinning him down, he wasn't getting anywhere.

Shuuichi arms struggle to wrap around his neck as his partner finally moves, feeding more of is cock to his needy hole. Rantarou takes a few moments to adjust to the feeling, groaning softly into his ear. He presses a kiss to his skin before his hips start to move, harshly slamming right into his prostate. Shuuichi lets out a shrill sound of surprise, melting like puddy in Rantarou’s arms. He’s practically falling apart with each and every move he makes. Never properly able to prepare for the extraordinary feeling of Rantarou destroying him from the inside. He whines and wails, tears in his eyes, and even if there was pain, it’s completely destroyed by the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy.

“A-Ahh. . .! R-Raaantarouu!! ♡♡ K-Knot me! M-Make me y-yer. .. .! ♡♡ Ah! I-I wanna be y-yer O-Omega. . . !♡♡” Shuuichi whines as his partner picks up his pace once more. The bed is rocking against the floor, banging against the wall. His neighbors are going to be pissed if it wasn't for the soundproof walls. Even if the apartment wasn't soundproof he still wouldn't care. The relentless abuse Rantarou delivers to his insides is simply too good to care about anything else. His cock uselessly flops against his stomach, spilling precum all over him but he just. . . he just didn't care!

His hands return to his face in a feeble attempt to hide how flushed he has become. Licking his lips, Rantarou grabs him by his wrists and holds him down, keeping a close eye on his expression as the base of his knot rammed against his ass. Shuuichi couldn't help the sounds that escaped him. He was so full and he was finally being sent over the edge! He tenses under the other, his hole and insides clenching tightly onto the wolf's dick as he came, cum painting his stomach and chest white. The intensity of the orgasm sending him into a quivering, oversensitive mess, his hole spasming around the other's dick.

“H-Haa. . .♡ T-Tarou . . .!♡♡” Shuuichi wails, his expression showing nothing but utter ecstasy and eagerness. His eyes are begging. Begging for Rantarou to knot him. Jesus Christ. Shuuichi. . . ! Rantarou smashes his lips against Shuuichi’s, swallowing the sounds of his desperate moansShuuichi was always beautiful in his eyes, but this. . . but this was far more than a treat. It was absolutely beautiful. He’s a mess beyond recognition at this point. A slutty quivering mess. And if he was going to be honest, the sight --  the vision of his beautiful darling Omega so helpless and ready to be bred by his cock -- is driving him over the edge.

His hips jerk forward as he realizes he’s about cum himself, he pushes deeper inside the sensitive hole, pushing his knot past the ring of muscle. His places his claws down on the bed, one on each side of his lover’s head to keep him in place while he watches the expressions on his partner's face. Licking his lips, he rocks his hips to make sure the knot is securely locked inside. Shuuichi lets out a desperate whine as his body slide across the bed along with his partner’s cock locked inside him. Rantarou chuckles in return.

“Can you feel it Omega slut?” He teases, tilting Shuuichi’s chin up to gaze into his glazed over eyes. “Can you feel the stretch of my knot in your slutty hole and how I'm pumping you full with my cum?”  Of course he could. There was barely time to come down from the high as tears of sheer ecstasy rolled down his flustered face and his body twitched at the feeling of the knot growing inside him as his partner came.

But  oh god. He can still feel Rantarou destroy his insides . . .! He’s cumming so much. He _still_ is. There’s so much inside him. . . and despite cumming not long ago, he feels himself growing hard once again. The feeling of Rantarou stretching him and knotting him like he was a bitch. For some reason, all of this arouses him. Whimpering, Shuuichi nods his head. “I hope you enjoy it, because I intend to go for all night. . . I'm not done until you're stuffed full. . ."

An animalistic drive demands he takes Shuuichi again, stuff him with even more cum until he looks pregnant, but instead, Rantarou denies that drive. He gently kisses his partner. Shuuichi weakly whimpers in return, his trembling hands trying to cling to his partner.  Rantarou cups his flushed face in his hands and gently rubs his paws against his cheek. Softly, Shuuichi giggles, leaning into the warm hands.

Rantarou smiles in return, somewhat glad that Shuuichi isnt pissed off that he lost himself the way he did in what was supposed to be a romantic and intimate moment. He patiently waits for his knot to deflate before pulling out of Shuuichi, who moans at the feeling of being empty and the copious amounts of cum pouring out of him. Rantarou gently kisses his forehead before getting to work in delivering some much needed aftercare.

He gently carries Shuuichi to the bathroom where prepared a bath for him. He helps his partner into the tub and adds some more hot water before excusing himself to strip the dirty sheets from the bed and replace them with clean ones. On his way back to the bathroom he grabs a pair of underwear and a clean nightshirt for his beloved. Back in the bathroom Rantarou eagerly takes care of all of Shuuichi’s needs; washing his body, cleaning his hair and cleaning the bites he left behind. Shuuichi, of course, fusses over all of this. He tries to tell Rantarou he doesnt need to take care of him but the idol simply informs him that he cares for Shuuichi so it’s a delight to take care of him. The poor boy is flustered but he accepts Rantarou’s care, soon enough eagerly relaxing in his arms.

Once they were both clean, Rantarou removes Shuuichi from the tub and helps him into the clean clothes and carries him back to the bed. He wraps Shuuichi up in the clean sheets and lays down beside him with a fond expression on his face. Shuuichi stares back for a few moments before lifting the sheets up, a wordless request for his partner to be even closer to him. . . .and one way or another, Rantarou ends up laying on top of Shuuichi’s body, happily cuddling up to him.

“Awooo. . . ” Shuuichi softly coos. He runs his hand through Rantarou’s hair, gently scratching behind his ear. Under the sheets his tail eagerly wags and he rubs up against Shuuichi’s body in search of more affection and tender love.

“Awooo!” He howls back, clear delight and excitement in the howl. However, the moment he realizes what he’s just done he begins to blush but Shuuichi grins, softly howling in return once more as he nuzzles his partner.

Shuuichi being as cute as he is most certainly has to be illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magic glamour: magical item used to disguise a magical creature, will fail in certain circumstances. ex; a full moon for a werewolf. in amamis case its one of his earings
> 
> wolves show affection by nibbling, social grooming, whining, face licking, touching also howling


	6. I Love You But. . . { SFW }

“So, you’re a monster fucker, huh?” Rantarou brings up one afternoon.

Shuuichi lets out a squeak, his cheeks flushed red and he drops the knife. He would have found Shuuichi sputtering and fumbling to be adorable if it wasn’t for the falling knife. He quickly grabs it by the handle and places it back on the counter and cups Shuuichi’s face in his hands. “Are you alright? It didn’t cut you anywhere did it?” A sad whine escapes the taller male before he gently nuzzles his partner’s face.

Strangely, there seemed to be some hesitation in Shuuichi’s actions as he brought a hand to Rantarou’s head and gently scratched behind his ear.

“Shuuichi. . .?” A look of hesitation crossed the other’s face, filling Rantarou with concern and fear for the other.

“I’m sorry. . . I just. . . I’m not ready to let go.” Rantarou blinks. Let go? What is Shuuichi talking about? Shuuichi isn’t looking him in the eye and that’s worrying him. “Your break will end and you’ll be on tour again and. . . whatever this is, will be over. . .” Rantarou’s heart twists and his expression screws into pain. Shuuichi is right that he’ll have to go back onto tour again. . . but does he really think he’ll stop loving him? “A-After all. . . y-you could do so much better than me. . .”

oh

oh no

“Who told you that?!” Rantarou urgently demands. Who would dare put the idea that Shuuichi is unlovable and below him?! 

Shuuichi blinks, clearly not expecting him to react in such a way. But how could he not? How could he want anyone else? No one else would accept him for himself. No one else would comfort and love him, support and care for him in every way possible. There’s no one else out there that’s like Shuuichi.

He wants only Shuuichi.

“Listen to yourself. . . everything we’ve done has put your career in jeopardy.” Shuuichi whispers softly, his expression clearly pained. “Rantarou. . . I like you  _ so much _ but. . . you need to focus on your career and what’s best for  _ you _ . . .” The worried expression on Rantarou’s face only grows. There’s so much  _ wrong  _ about what Shuuichi said but before he could even correct him, his cellphone rings.

The specific ring tells him it’s Kaede. He has to answer to. He has to go into work to deal with whatever this is. But, no matter what, he can’t stop thinking about Shuuichi’s troubled expression the whole time.


	7. Are You Certain? { SFW }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minawakitten  
> brain: [ rambles about plans ]  
> me: nice
> 
> Yuu  
> oh my god  
> This is a mess  
> cesus jhrist
> 
> minawakitten  
> it sure is

It’s been days since he’s heard from Rantarou. Shuuichi can only hope that means he understood what he was trying to express when they last met. He doesn't want to part from Rantarou, but it’s for the best, even if his heart aches so. 

Shuuichi shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand. He grabs the bag of trash by the neck and opens the front door of his apartment with his other hand. As he steps into the hall he stumbles over his footing, nearly spilling himself and the trash on the floor. When an arm reached out and save him, he half expected it to be Rantarou but. . .

“Woah there Shuuichi!”

It was Kaito Momota, an old friend from High School, who even suggested he should move into this apartment complex with him in the first place. And in truth, he was the reason why he didn't go into a complete panic when he discovered Rantarou was a werewolf. Not as badly anyway. . . 

Who would have known his friend obsessed with the moon would be the child of a pureblood werewolf and a half blood. Maybe that should have been the first hint but anyone could have wanted to head into space. Nevertheless, Shuuichi puts on an awkward smile and straightens himself out.

“Thank you Kaito. . .” Kaito beams, looking as brilliantly and handsomely as usual. Shuuichi blushes a bit. 

Ah. . . He’s so fucking useless, isn’t he? He. . .He has such strong feelings for Rantarou, but, he’s held such feelings for Kaito. If he had to say, these feelings bloomed much naturally than the ones he holds for Rantarou as he spent so much time with Kaito and got to know him personally, long before he fantasized about them in bed together. 

Falling in love with Rantarou was much more complicated. A kind gesture melted his heart immediately but he couldn't work up the nerve to speak to him and Rantarou never approached him, so he could only watch from afar and wish for the best for him, hoping he could help him some way. . .

But an idol is supposed to be pure, beloved and above all, unobtainable. If anyone ever learned about the things they’ve done together, his career would be destroyed in an instant. Everything he ever worked for would be gone and he would be removed from his agency. Shuuichi would never forgive himself if Rantarou lost everything because of him. 

“Shuuichi,” Kaito calls, bringing him out of his thoughts. Shuuichi blinks but the other male is smiling, looking a bit awkward and flushed. “Are you, uh, seeing anyone?” Again, Shuuichi blinks, his brain struggling to understand what Kaito just asked.

“I. . . um, no. . .” He quietly mumbles. Kaito immediately lights up, a grin stretching across his face and his eyes sparkle. 

“That’s great!” 

what

Realizing what he said out loud Kaito’s cheeks flushes and he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

“I-I mean, it’s good. . . b-because I can. . . y-you know. . .”

“You know. . .?” Shuuichi repeats. Kaito’s blushing only gets worse. He scratches the back of his neck just a little harder. 

“I-I mean. . . I could. . .um, ask you out. . .?”

“What.” Did . . . Did he hear that right? Kaito wants to ask him out?

“D-Don't make me repeat myself. . .” Kaito mumbles, clearly embarrassed. He chuckles a bit awkwardly, avoiding eye contact all together. “I just. . . It wasn't a love at first sight thing. It was always gradual and before I knew it, I just, wanted to be by your side as much as I could because. . . b-because I thought your voice was so nice to listen to, you were really pretty too and being with you is a highlight of my day, you know?”

Shuuichi strongly believes that things happen for a reason and so, perhaps, this is fate’s way of saying he can find happiness with Kaito. And he wouldn't be lying if he said he was somewhat curious of a date with the other. Is he certain about this in any capacity? Absolutely not. 

But, this is for the best.

Probably. 


	8. You Call This A Date? { SFW }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /dabs
> 
> a message from rad
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you all for reading and staying tuned to Electric Bubblegum (Pop!)! I know we're both chipping in ideas for this fic but the most credit goes to Mina! She made this fic happen because of her awesome writing powers ( and I honestly would want to post a chapter written by me but also I'm having writer's block so I'm just suffering here in the corner aaaaaaaaaaaaa ) so y'all gotta commend Mina for her hardwork okay awesomeballs~?
> 
> \--
> 
> wow 
> 
> a good meme
> 
> a best friend
> 
> luv them

Moments onto their date, Shuuichi quickly realized that Kaito has absolutely no idea what the hell he’s doing. And despite this being off putting to most people on a date, he finds this to be rather adorable. The way he stumbles over his words, his cheeks light up and he sends a nervous smile his way shows Shuuichi how true and genuine his words and feelings are.

Kaito fumbles to spread the blanket across the ground before sitting down on it, setting the picnic basket down on his lap, and awkwardly pats the empty spot next to him. Smiling, Shuuichi happily sits down next to him -- sitting on his legs and looking to Kaito expectantly. Kaito blushes just a bit in return but offers him a smile before he begins to unpack the picnic basket.

He pulls out a few bentos, wrapped onigiri and a thermos. With an awkward smile, he nudges a bento with a gray and black plaid design closer to Shuuichi. Half of the bento is filled with a large serving of rice with pink furikake seasoning in the center shaped like a large heart. Two neat slices of Tamagoyaki, hamburger steak patties and two apple slices cut to look like rabbits.

It was absolutely adorable. Kaito looks at him with an expectant band yet, timid expression. Shuuichi could clearly see that Kaito poured his love into this bento. Just for him! He turns back to Kaito, a smile on his flushed face.

“Kaito, it’s adorable!” Shuuichi coos. Immediately, the wolf like appendages that prove his werewolf bloodline appear without hesitation and his tail eagerly wags to show how happy he is. Shuuichi can't help but to reach out and gently stroke the underside of Kaito’s chin. Amusingly, Kaito’s foot pounds against the ground and his tail wags with even more enthusiasm.

With one hand, Shuuichi places the covered bento on the blanket beside him and brings his hand to Kaito’s stomach, which he gently scratches. The response is immediate. Kaito flops over, pressing his face into Shuuichi’s lap, affectionately nuzzling his legs as he’s so vigorously petted. It’s adorable. The cutest thing he’s ever see. His cheeks flush red and he eagerly pets Kaito more and more until his arms pull away, wrap around his neck and he presses a kiss to the top of the werewolf’s head. Kaito eagerly returns the affection by licking Shuuichi’s face, the stars sparkling in his eyes.

Shuuichi breaks out into a gentle laugh, soft and warm like the ringing of bells. He wraps his arms around Kaito’s neck a little tighter and kisses the crown of his head once more. Kaito can hardly contain himself, all these feelings he’s felt for the other for so long suddenly bursts and he tackles Shuuichi to the blanket. Shuuichi lets out the cutest yelp and Kaito eagerly drags his tongue over the nape of the human’s neck and takes in the smell of macha tea and aged books.

Shuuichi’s warm and comforting homely scent that’s put him at peace so many times before. God. It’s so amazing how the other could make him so happy. . . He then proceeds to awkwardly lay on top of Shuuichi’s body, pressing his weight down on him in an attempt to bring him comfort and companionship. It takes him a few moments to realize this probably isnt comforting to humans, but Shuuichi wraps his arms around his body and holds him tight.

God. How can he be anymore perfect?  


* * *

 

After their little picnic at the park, they duo returned to Kaito’s apartment. Only for desert. Kaito isnt much of a cook, only knowing the absolute basics so the castella cake took quite a bit of effort for him to perfect. Shuuichi knows this as well so to see his face light up as he takes the first bite fills him with pride. Also the utter relief that he didn't fuck it up.

And with the desert, their little date is concluded for the evening so Kaito walks Shuuichi to the door, gently holding his hand the entire time. On a side table by the door was a bouquet of flowers -- all expressing the tender and romantic feelings Kaito held for the other -- Kaito smiles, his cheek dusted pink. He leans in close, wrapping his arms tightly around Shuuichi, affectionately nuzzling the side of his head for a moment, before quickly turning away to focus on the bouquet.

It feels. . . very awkward and tense suddenly as Kaito gently runs his fingers over the petals of the flowers with a melancholy expression.

“Shuuichi. . . I really. . . I really want to thank you for giving me the chance to go on a date with you. . . To be honest, after you started to smell like someone else, I never thought I had a chance. . .but I noticed they stopped coming by and the scent became mute over time. . . I thought, maybe I could finally do it. I could finally ask you out.” He lets out a soft sigh before collecting the bouquet from the vase and faces Shuuichi once more. The young man gasps as he sees tears gathering in the corner of Kaito’s eyes as he gives him such a sad pained smile.

“I know. . . I-I’m probably just a rebound but. . . I’m still happy I got this chance. Tonight was absolutely amazing.” he whispers this softly like a prayer. A prayer that this night never ends and they can stay together just a little longer. But Kaito closes his eyes for a moment, takes a breath and steps forward. He gently leads one of Shuuichi’s hands around the base of the bouquet and his fingers linger on the other's hand for a moment longer.

“You didn't get mad at me as I got awkward and flubbed things up or when my wolf brain kicked in. You’re just so. . . you’re so beautiful Shuuichi.” And Kaito looks absolutely torn by the thought -- the very concept -- that this is probably the last time he’ll ever share a romantic night with him but before he could pull back, Shuuichi grabs his hand, his own cheeks flushed a bright red on his pale skin.

“I. . .I never thought of you as a rebound.” He softly admits. Kaito looks confused, if not concerned, as he looks down to his feet. “Honestly, I thought . . .” Shuuichi uneasily gulps before steeling whatever courage he has and looks Kaito in his eyes. “I always thought I would live life alone, and unloved. . . but, I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time. I will admit, things _are_ a bit complicated at the moment but I know I feel something and I want to spend so much more time with you.”

The look of absolute shock on Kaito’s face makes it clear he didn't expect this sort of outcome. It was rather sad actually. Kaito was such a kind person after all. Anyone would be happy to be loved by him!

Shuuichi bounds forward, pressing his lips to Kaito’s cheeks, further catching him off guard. Kaito slips, leaning against the doorframe with a dazed expression, and Shuuichi take that as his cue to leave. His cheeks flushed red, he bolts out the door and rushes to his apartment. Kaito continues to stupidly stand around with that dazed look on his face before he finally closes the door.

Slowly, he slides to the floor before flopping over with a happy sigh. His wolf-like appendages come forth once more, happily wiggling to further emphasize his happiness at the present moment.


	9. Under the Stars Tonight { NSFW-ish }

Shuuichi and Kaito continue to go on date after date, may it be simple evenings spent together cuddling on the couch or going out somewhere together. Part of Shuuichi’s heart painfully clenches every time the radio spoke of Rantarou’s return to stage or when he saw posters featuring the idol smiling brightly.

He wasn’t dissatisfied with Kaito in anyway. . . but he missed Rantarou. But this is for the best. He can follow his career without him ruining it for him.

Or so he thought until he checked his mail one evening after a date with Kaito. A sparkling green envelope awaits him along with his bills. He recognized the envelope. It's the same kind he revived when he got the VIP pass months ago.

Oh god. 

Is Rantarou really inviting him to his show?

Why would he do that?!

“Shuuichi, is everything okay?” Kaito questions, shaking him from his thoughts. “Is someone harassing you?” Without a moment to spare, Kaito grabs the envelope from Shuuichi’s sweaty hands and tears the envelope open under the assumption it’s from someone stalking and harassing him. He’s more than happy to know that Kaito was willing to beat down someone like that for his sake it but it does nothing to stop the heart attack building inside him.

“Woah.” Kaito blinks, pulling two VIP tickets and backstage passes from the envelope. He flips them over, his eyes sparkling with excitement. His tail appears, eagerly wagging. Of course. Kaito enjoyed Rantarou’s music as well. He was more of an oldies person as he grew up on his grandparents’ record collection but Rantarou has that kind of appeal. “How’d you score these for a date Shuuichi?!” 

A  _ what _ .

A date??? He thinks these tickets are for a date?!

But. . . Oh no. The excited and eager look on Kaito’s face. The way his tail wags and his eyes expectantly sparkle. . . h-he can’t say it was a mistake he got these tickets! Sighing, Shuuichi hangs his head in defeat.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” He lies. Kaito lunges forward, pressing his face against Shuuichi’s neck and affectionately nuzzles the skin. Despite his initial surprise, and dread in his gut, Shuuichi gently stroked Kaito’s hair and kissed his temple.

He could survive this.

For Kaito.

 

* * *

 

_ hes dying obama _

As Rantarou’s concert approached, the feelings churning in Shuuichi’s gut begin to react violently, leaving him feeling so pathetic and ill. He’s not so surprised that his anxiety go so bad he’s in this state. He doesn't, however, enjoy the conserved expression on Kaito’s face when he comes by to visit him laying in his bed in such a pathetic state.

Kuro lays on the empty space on his pillow next to his head, licking his hair in an attempt to help him unwind. It doesn't exactly help but the attention makes him smile. And then, he hears the front door of his apartment fly open. He's 95% certain it's Kaito as he gave the other the spare key for emergencies years ago, and since they started dating Kaito came over far more often to visit or share dinner together. . .

oh fuck

did he send that text that he felt like shit

he really doesnt want kaito see him like a mess

But it’s too late, Kaito slowly pokes his head into his room, his wolf ears flat against his hair and his tail between his legs. At least he isnt busting into the room, shouting and banging the door against the wall.

“Hey . . . . . . you okay?” The way he says that makes it clear he knows otherwise. Shuuichi whines in return. Kaito sits on the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss his partner on his forehead. A shy smile appears on Shuuichi’s face as Kaito cups his cheeks and he eagerly returns the kisses the moment Kaito presses his lips to his.

Kaito gently pulls back the sheets back from Shuuichi’s body, kissing his neck while he rests a hand on the left side of his hip, affectionately rubbing his body. In return, the smaller male lets out a light giggle, his eyes filled with affection for the other. Shuuichi eagerly meets him in a kiss, his lips drawn into a cute little smile. Kaito chuckles, pulling back to gaze into his golden eyes as he rest his forehead against his. 

He pulls back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, and rests his hand upon Shuuichi’s cheek, stroking the warm skin that glowed pink. Ah. He really is absolutely precious. . . to think he’s really holding Shuuichi like this . . . it’s like a dream come true for him.

He comes in for another kiss, feverishly kissing Shuuichi again and again on any skin he can touch. The gasps, whines and soft moans that escape his partner arouse him further and he makes sure to let the other know by grinding his crotch against his. Shuuichi whimpers, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s neck, trying to bring him closer to meet his hips, showing him how much he wants the other. 

“Can I. . . C-Can I do this . . . natural?”

“N-Natural?” Shuuichi softly repeats, out of breath. Kaito gulps, aroused by how flushed and delicious Shuuichi looked under him and out of both concern and fear for the other.

“Without. . . Without my Glamor.” Kaito motions to the silver chain around his neck -- the only thing that allows him to blend in with society. If he says no, it’s fine. This was asking a lot of Shuuichi, especially for their first time together. . . but Shuuichi has never shown fear about his werewolf blood. . . and he . . .he really wants to share this part of himself with the other. Without fear. 

“O. . .Okay.” Shuuichi softly mumbles, his cheeks flushed red. Kaito blinks, the gears in his brain slowly turning as he absorbs the information. He questions if the other is entirely sure and understands what he’s agreeing to but Shuuichi simply lifts his arms, draping them over Kaito’s shoulder and drags him in for a kiss. Kaito enthusiastically kisses back, wrapping his arms around Shuuichi while his tail eagerly wagged. Shuuichi’s fingers gently glide over the chain of the glamor and unlocks the hook and chain.

The change is instantaneous and Kaito’s beast form was very different from Rantarou’s -- but that was expected because of Kaito’s bloodline -- and was. . . much more. He was much bigger than before, much more muscle mass and there were many more wolf like features -- from eyes to claws, his hind legs and even thick shaggy fur that covered most of is body. From what he could tell, only his chest wasn’t covered in fur. 

Even so, the look in his eyes. . . they were so full of love and longing for him. Shuuichi smiles back, his expression full of fondness for the other. Again, he pulls Kaito down and eagerly kisses him. The werewolf eagerly meets him and nuzzles his neck, preparing the skin with soft kisses and gentle bites. Shuuichi eagerly whines, dragging Kaito closer to his body. Closer and closer, closer to someone he loves so dearly. Shuuichi gazes upon Kaito with such love and his lover gazes back with such happiness that causes his heart to beat so rapidly and fill him with a tender buzzing joy.   


He's more than certain that he loved Kaito Momota. . . and Kaito Momota loves him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when u gonna write smut but ur brain jsut refuses to work w u so u release the chapter as is


	10. LOVE LETTER { SFW }

His heart is ready to jump out of his chest when the day finally arrives but no such thing happens and instead he’s in the car with Kaito for the drive to the local concert hall. Kaito is driving with the biggest smile he’s ever seen on his face, humming one of Rantarou’s song under his breath, and his VIP Ticket lanyard around his neck.

Kaito’s presents at least puts the anxiety in his chest at ease just a bit. . . but he can’t push it aside completely. Part of him still longs for Rantarou and he knows that this encounter can't end well. There’s no way it will. . . He isnt sure if he’s relieved or not that Kaito doesn't spot how troubled he is as he takes him by the hand and drags him into the building.

They flash their tickets and they are escorted to the front row seats reserved for them. Kaito looks around in wonder, his eyes sparkling with joy and occasionally his hand would reach behind his neck to check that the chain around his neck was still in place. It was kinda adorable how he was concerned he was going to get so excited that he would lose his necklace but Shuuichi took his hand to help calm him down. Kaito smiles in return, eagerly pressing his nose to Shuuichi’s neck and kissing the skin, electing a giggle out of his partner.

It wasn't long after they were seated that the crowd began to fill every seat in the building, but that’s to be expected with Rantarou as the star of the show. The moment Rantarou enters the spotlight, the crowd screams, waving glow sticks and various pieces of merchandise in the air. Waving back with a beaming smile on his face, as he does his eyes look to the front row, to the seat he reserved for his beloved.

And the moment his eyes connect with Shuuichi, his expression is so soft and gentle. A thousand fans scream out, thinking it’s for them but it’s all for the young man that stole his heart.

Rantarou sings, placing all his heart and soul into each note and the audience can only watch in awe and cheer as there’s so much more power in his voice than ever before. Shuuichi can nearly feel his heart jump out of his chest and as he watches his beloved dance on stage and his sweat sparkles and glistens in the light.

[ **\- LOVE LETTER -  
** ](https://youtu.be/-FE-cISVyjo)

The show continues, captivating all, until it's time for the encore. The lights dim and Rantarou sings a tender and loving ballad for his beloved, his eyes transfixed on Shuuichi the entire time.

Gackt’s music was already emotionally packed, filled with so much emotion from his very soul. Hearing a cover by Rantarou, and knowing it was purposely aimed at him, filled Shuuichi with a myriad of emotions -- longing, regret and sadness but also happiness and love.

After all, he still loves Rantarou but he genuinely believed leaving him was for the best so his career could flourish without the chance of ruining it all for him. How could he not see that?

 

* * *

 

  _Eien wo aruite yukeru_

**_For eternity  
_**

_Korekara mo zutto futari de_

**_Two of us together, we'll be able to keep on walking  
_**

_Kono mune ni tsuyoku dakishimeta_

**_Tightly held in my heart  
_**

_Omoi wa kawaranai tatta hitotsu dake no_

**_The feeling will not change. There is just one thing...  
_**

_"Aishiteru"_

**_"I love you"  
  
_**

_"Aishiteru..."_

**_"I love you..."_ **

 

* * *

 

The show comes to a close and the moment Shuuichi has been dreading finally approaches. Kaito eagerly takes him by the wrist and leads him backstage, where they meet Rantarou’s manager, Kaede Akamatsu. She checks the authenticity of their passes once again before directing them to Rantarou’s changing room.

Shuuichi swears he’s going to have a panic attack but it’s Kaito’s presents that prevent such a disaster from occurring. Kaito’s smiling face and his warm hand cradling his own was a massive comfort to him. With a deep breath, Shuuichi opens the door and steps in.

Rantarou’s back was turn to the door at the moment, wearing only his tight jeans and a black sleeveless shirt, and hearing the door close he scrambles to grab a bouquet of pink roses and a box of chocolate.

“Shuu-” His words dry up when he turns to greet the young man only to find him holding hands with another man. The smile in his face falls and pain is so clearly evident on his face and voice as he begs the question of; who is this?

“This is. . . This is my boyfriend.” Shuuichi meekly supplies, unable to look Rantarou in the eye. Heartbreak is so clear and evident on Rantarou’s face and it makes him feel like an absolute monster. And yet, things continue to spin out of control. Kaito releases Shuuichi’s hand and steps forward to take the disheartened idol’s into his own. Rantarou looks at him as if he’s mad, which dissipates into confusion as he realizes Kaito is blushing rather heavily.

“I. . . I always wanted to tell you, but, uh, you saved my life some years back. . . in uh, m-middle school. . .” Kaito sheepishly admits. Shuuichi dumbly blinks, not sure how to respond to this sudden information and tragically, Rantarou looks just as lost.

“I-I. . . what?” The anger, disappointment and grief he felt before was gone and all that was left was confusion. Kaito licks his lips and his eyes dart around with anxiety for a moment.

“I. . . I used to look like a total nerd back then, with glasses and everything, s-so I’m not surprised you don't remember me. I thought. . . I thought you were some annoying pretty boy that didn't need to put any work or effort into anything at first. You made everything look so easy. . .” Kaito weakly laughs, visibly ashamed that he thought of the other so poorly. “It pissed me off. . . so I always tried to be better than you when we ran on the track team. Even though I knew overworking my body as much as I did was bad. Like, an actual danger to my health bad.”

Shuuichi can't help but blink in wonder. He wasn't aware of any of this. He knew Kaito liked to exercise but never said anything about how he didn't exactly push himself. But, if he had some bad genetics in the mix despite his wolf lineage, it makes sense that he wouldnt overdo it now that he knows the extent of his skills.

“I was so stupid.” Kaito sighs, anxiously scratching the back of his head with his other hand. Rantarou gently bites his lip and gives Kaito’s hand a soft squeeze to assure him everything is okay. Kaito seems to appreciate it seeing the way he smiles and squeezes Rantarou’s hand in return. “I ended up have a cardiac attack and collapsing right on the track. You were the first at my side, carrying me back to the sidelines. . . and you were the only one who didn't get mad at me.”

Rantarou’s eyes widen as he can finally put a face to the name. Kaito Momota. Goodness. There’s no way he would have been able to know this was the same boy before him now. Kaito was so cute before. . . Thick rim glasses once framed his lilac eyes, colorful clips kept his bangs out of the way during practice and competitions and he would wear his hair in a tiny ponytail.

But now. . . he was completely different. He’d bulked up an incredible amount, wore contacts and even spiked his hair up! And his smile. . . it was full of so much light. . . But, was he really the only one who _didn't_ get mad at Kaito for collapsing during an event? Sure, it was the biggest event of the year, but that didn't make sense! No one collapses in the hot sun for no reason!

“Were people. . . really that mad at you. . .?” Rantarou softly questions. Kaito laughs a bit awkwardly.

“Besides my grandparents, everyone seemed pretty pissed that I fucked up _that_ bad.” Reluctantly he adds; “I kinda. . . thought you were mad at me too for a while. But, the moment you carried me off to help and didn't give me hell, I realized . . . I love you!” The confession completely blindsides everyone in the room. Kaito simply laughs and continues explaining himself, bringing a closed fist to his chest.

“Listen, I love Shuuichi with all my heart and soul, every moment with him has been absolutely precious to me! But, I’ve loved you for so many years and when we ended up in the same high school, I. .. I totally lost my cool and I never knew how to confess to you. . . s-so, I kinda sat on my feelings for all this time and fell for Shuuichi. . . you still have an important place in my heart, so I felt like I had to say something now that I had the chance to meet you in person!”

With this confession he’s held close to his heart for years, Kaito leans forward and presses his lips to Rantarou’s cheek. Rantarou softly gasps, his cheeks flushing a bright red color. He squeezes his eyes shut as Kaito gently sniffs his neck and kisses the soft skin. Shuuichi urgently whispers Kaito’s name, reminding him where he is and what he’s doing. Kaito jerks back, fumbling over an excuse before taking his boyfriend by his hand and pulling him out the room.

Rantarou slowly sits down on the couch, his brain struggling to process any of the information he’s been given. Shuuichi got together with someone else. . .b-but this person he got together with . . .  he. . . he’s his first _crush_ and his crush actually liked him back for years?! H-He’s had two people love and admire him from a far for so long. . .? That just sounds. . . so unreal. . .

 

* * *

 

“S-So. . . you two were dating?” Kaito asks once they are seated in the car. Shuuichi makes a choking sound in the passenger seat.

“H-How did you . . .?” Ah. That’s a stupid question. Kaito’s sense of smell is so much stronger than a human, he most likely smelled Rantarou on him while they were dating. . . and when the smell faded, he must have realized they were no longer dating so he asked him out. “O-Oh. . .”

“Yeah. . .” Kaito sighs. “Did . . . did something happen between you two?” Shuuichi uncomfortably shifts in his seat.

“Not exactly.”  He mumbles. “We. . . I told him we needed, well, should, part ways. He’s an idol. Idols can't have relationships. I simply thought he shouldn't lose everything because of me.” Kaito gives him a sympathetic expression, reaching over to gently stroke his neck. Shuuichi eagerly melts into his touch and the kiss the other presses to the crown of his head.

“Sorry, I must have moved too fast for you, huh?”

“. . .A bit, but, I’m happy with you Kaito.” Shuuichi gives Kaito a gentle and warm smile and it feels. . . it feels like something just snapped in him. Kaito eagerly presses their mouths together and he’s climbing into Shuuichi’s seat, pressing his full body weight against the smaller, pinning him to his seat. Kaito pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their lips as Shuuichi pants his expression confused but so aroused.  Kaito licks his lips, planting his hands on each side of Shuuichi’s head.

“. . .I-I really wanna mate you Shuuichi. . .” The words come out like a guttural growl, or more like a demand. “Knot you like the little bitch in heat you are. . .” A whimper escapes Shuuichi and he can suddenly feel something in the air. An overpowering and demanding scent that makes him feel weak in his knees. He lets out another tiny whimper, trying to press his legs together as Kaito mashes their mouths together once more.

Throughout all the heat and desire, a single thought comes forth in Kaito’s mind.

_So this is what a rut feels like. . ._

 


	11. Emergency! { NSFW }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry crisis

Rantarou sighs, picking the petals from the flowers in the bouquet he purchased for Shuuichi. Another flower. Another ‘he loves me’. What a joke.

Shuuichi clearly doesn't love him. But maybe that’s his fault for being selfish and thinking Shuuichi would wait for him, even after such a long radio silence between them. Shuuichi was a beautiful and enchanting person, even if thinks otherwise, of course another man would sweep him off his feet. And because fate clearly hated him as it was _his_ first crush that swept Shuuichi into his arms.

He feels as if he should be angry or betrayed but . . . it's hard to feel that way when Kaito was so honest and forward with his feelings, everything he couldn’t do. He’s clearly lost this battle and yet. . . there’s a small part of his brain that’s telling him he needs to talk to Shuuichi. Right now.

It's so stupid, but he listens to it nevertheless. . .

 

* * *

 

Panting heavily, Kaito’s tongue laps over the skin of Shuuichi’s neck causing his partner to whimper softly, tilting his head to the side, revealing more skin to him. Growling, Kaito sinks his teeth into Shuuichi’s neck, marking him as his beloved partner. Shuuichi moans in return, his body trembling.

“K-Kaito. . .” Again, Kaito’s tongue eagerly glides over his skin, lapping up droplets of blood. Kaito rumbles something about how the other is his beloved mate, making Shuuichi blush a bright red color.

Truth be told, Shuuichi really feels like a pervert to be doing this but his body _needs_ to rest a-and this is the best he can do for Kaito’s unsationable rut he’s going through. He really hopes nothing is wrong with Kaito but it doesn't help that he’s never heard or seen Kaito in a rut before despite knowing him for several years.

Leaning against the pillows resting against the headboard, Shuuichi brings the accursed sex doll to his chest, opening its legs to reveal the realistic pink hole. Kaito lets out a deep rumbling growl, his large paws settling on the sheets in a way that he traps his lover under him. Shuuichi blushes, feeling so small under his partner.

Kaito moves closer and closer, his hard cock dripping cum and pre onto the stomach of the doll. A forbidden part of Shuuichi’s brain desperately imagines it was not a doll in his arms but the real Rantarou. Imagining him crying out and moaning as Kaito pushes his thick cock inside him, claiming him as one of his beloved partners. He can imagine him whimpering and moaning, desperate to hide his face as he was so intimately claimed before the eyes of someone he cared dearly for. The entire concept aroused him, causing him to let out a whimper.

As Kaito jerked his hips forward, relentlessly pounding the doll into submission, his tongue lulled out of his mouth with heavy pants -- without a doubt imagining the same thing as Shuuichi if he was so eager to sink his teeth into the neck of the doll. Thankfully the material it was made of prevented any permanent damage beyond teeth marks.

Glancing down to the stomach of the doll, Shuuichi softly whimpers. The girth of Kaito’s cock was impressive, to the point that he could visibly see a bump in the stomach. Was this what it looked like when he was impaled on Kaito’s cock?

Kaito’s hips jerk forward a few more times before pulling his cock from the doll and taking aim to cover both his partner and the object. Shuuichi lets out a soft whimper of surprise, looking at Kaito with submissive and affectionate eyes. However the moment comes to an abrupt end when the two realize they’re not alone, standing in the doorway is none other than Rantarou Amami, his face flushed red and a boner clearly evident in his pants.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Shuuichi squeaks, despite the fact there is no way to get out of the situation he is in. The evidence is clearly covering him and Rantarou had a front row seat to watching Kaito eagerly fuck the doll of him. Kaito jumps off the bed, his werewolf form easily towering Rantarou, and much to his surprise, he begins to nuzzle against the Idol in an attempt to nudge him towards the bed.

Kaito even eagerly licks Rantarou’s face a few times, as if this would convey he wants the other but wouldnt force him into submission. Somehow, Rantarou understands this message and finds himself blushing at the implications that Kaito is still enamored with him. Somehow. At least until he gets a look at the young man’s eyes. They were distant and hazy and his body was heavy and warm.

“Are you. . . .Are you in a rut?” He hesitantly asks. Kaito whines in return, his cock grinding against Rantarou’s leg, perhaps an even more desperate attempt to convey his feelings to him. Blushing, he tries his best to ignore this as he turns his attention to the messy state Shuuichi is in. With the doll hastily moved to the side, he could see how dirty the other currently was. Shuuichi’s stomach was clearly bloated with cum, which also covered his body, his face was bright red and his hair an absolute mess. It was rather arousing. . . Shuuichi timidly looks way, far too embarrassed to look the other in the eye.

“How long have you. . .um,” Rantarou gulps, feeling both embarrassed and a tad jealous as he motions to him. “Been at it. . .?”

“S-Since we left your show. . .?” Immediately, any arousal he felt was flushed down the drain. That was nearly twenty four hours ago. For Kaito to _still_ be in this state. . . that was only a sign of bad things to come. Kaito must have been like him -- using suppressants for an extended periods of time -- but research has shown him that this affects werewolves with more potent bloodlines in disastrous ways.

“We need to go to the hospital.” Rantarou urgently informs the two. Kaito doesn't even acknowledge the words, huffing as he continues to nuzzle against Rantarou’s body but, thankfully, Shuuichi does. Shuuichi immediately springs up to his feet, his legs trembling from exhaustion and the marathon sex he’s had with his partner:

“W-What? Why? A-Amami-kun, what’s going on?” Rantarou winces at the use of his last name but he can only presume it’s just Shuuichi’s attempt to be polite since they aren’t dating.

“I’m pretty sure this _bonehead_ has used suppressants for an extended period of time and now that he’s off them his body isn’t sure how to handle the hormones that come from a rut as it’s hitting him all at once.” And when Shuuichi timidly questions if that’s bad he feels like an asshole for delivering the news. “Yeah, he’ll die from the stress.”

He continues to feel like the scum of the earth as he watches Shuuichi tear up. He swiftly approaches him and places his hands on his shoulders.

“Look, go clean yourself off and give me the keys to your. . .” Rantarou looked sick for a moment as he uttered the word car. But he had to survive this. Shuuichi needed his help and he was the only one who could get them to only professionals that could help Kaito. “I’ll drive. And while you shower I’ll get Kaito into the car.” Shuuichi looked hesitant to leave his partner’s side, bless his heart, but on Rantarou’s urging he took off to the bathroom. The idol looks to the werewolf humping his leg and lets out a sigh. He could probably just lure him in with promises of sex or something with how into him he seemed to be.

God. This is not what he was expecting when he came to visit Shuuichi. He just wanted to tell him he was giving up the idol life for him, but now he has his crush humping his leg while the other looks like a pregnant bitch. . . Neither of these should arouse him.

Groaning to himself, Rantarou drags his hands down his face before grabbing the keys and taking a few complicated steps to escape Kaito’s grasp. Kaito sadly whines, practically melting into the floor with those big ol sad eyes. Rantarou clenches his chest.

_why is that cute?_

Rantarou shakes his head, taking steps out of the bedroom and softly pats his leg. Kaito immediately perks up, his tail wagging but he pauses to look back to the bathroom door, his ears dropping with a sad whine.

Huh. Even with how terrible his rut is, he refuses to abandon Shuuichi. That’s rather endearing. Gently smiling, Rantarou kneels before Kaito and gently cups is furry face in his hands.

“Don’t worry,“ he coos. “Saihara-kun will join us at the car, he's just cleaning up, alright?” The message is successfully conveyed but Kaito is rubbing against his chest in what he assumes an attempt to get a nice scent off him or something. Glancing off to the side he notices a glamor on the nightstand.

He quickly gathers it and locks the chain into place around Kaito’s neck, the transformation is immediate but Kaito looks like, best described as, hot shit. Hes paler than usual and he seems to be sweating endlessly, bags under his eyes and clearly exhausted. He eagerly crumples in Rantarou’s arms, rubbing his face against the idol’s chest once more.

Weird. But okay.

At least like this he can lead Kaito to the car without shocking too many people. At best they would only see a sick looking person and not a horny hulking beast. Although as soon as he thinks that, Kaito is pawing at his chest with a weak whine, his fingers brushing over the material that covers his nipples. Rantarou bites is lip and begins to drag Kaito out of the apartment as quickly as he could as he struggled to push his blush aside.

The struggle is immense with how useless Kaito is and a few people give them confused looks but, thankfully, no one questioned what they were doing. He loads Kaito in the backseat and buckles him. He whines as the door closes, his brain registering this him being abandoned but he immediately perks up again, his tail eagerly wagging, when Rantarou climbs into the driver seat with an awkward smile on his face.

It's not long after Shuuichi arrives, wearing a sweater and some long pants, and his hair still damp. At least he was clean of spunk. Shuuichi looks to the backseat door and then to the driver seat. Rantarou leans over and unlocks the passenger door, giving Shuuichi the signal he needed. Shuuichi climbs in, buckling himself in with shaking hands, before turning to Rantarou for guidance. The idol smiles in return, gently resting his hand on top of Shuuichi’s to assure him that things would be fine.


	12. The Yumeno Clan { SFW }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry chrystler
> 
> also im so half asleep rn

“W-We passes the hospital.” Shuuichi points out, anxiously sweating just a bit.

“The human hospital is completely useless in our situation.” Rantarou firmly states, keeping his eyes on the road and doing his best to ignore how Kaito was humping the backseat behind him. “To be honest, most human doctors know is to prescribe medication to those of magical blood but not properly warn about the effects of them. Kaito most likely quit his medication cold turkey instead of weaning them off and that’s what’s causing his body to stress so badly.”

“O-Oh. . . Are they really that untrained. . .?” Shuuichi tentatively asks. Rantarou sighs in return, his fingers wrapping around the wheel.

“Most humans are. We people of magical blood haven’t exactly gained any legal rights until recent years so information about our people is slowly being added to medical books. Before that we had to find someone that specializes in care of magical creatures to get any real medical assistance and we still do because getting human doctors to take us seriously or even care to do the research is taking too long.” As he explains this Rantarou drives the car off the main road and onto a dirt path. Shuuichi gives him a concerned look, completely unaware of what even existed off the path he trusted. Concern became fear as Rantarou steadily drove the car in the direction of a large stone. A stone that would cause a car crash.

“A-Amami-kun, what are you doing?” Shuuichi’s voice comes out like a whimper causing one of Rantarou’s hands to let go of the wheel and take one of Shuuichi’s hands into his own.

“As long as I’m the one driving everything will be fine.” It didn’t make much sense to Shuuichi but he trusted Rantarou enough to know he wouldn’t put any of them in danger. Nevertheless, he holds on tight to his hand while the other one clutches his pants leg.

The rock came closer and closer, proving that it was much larger than he initially thought it was. His gut coiled with fear and uneasiness while his brain struggled to make sense of what was going on. And the moment the car does the impossible he feels as if he’s a computer struggling to function as the AOL dial tone blares in the background.

They. . . The car it just passed through the stone and was now traveling down a long path in a stone tunnel that was lined with torches on the wall. This makes no sense. There was no sign of a path behind the stone as they approached it. It was just a rock in the middle of nowhere.

“This is a path commonly used by magical creatures. Kinda like a secret underground path. No human can find it unless a willing magical creature is leading the way.” It’s that moment Shuuichi notices that there’s a sidewalk lining the road and there were a few magical beings walking down the path, occasionally giving their car an odd look. Rantarou takes his hand from Shuuichi to give them a simple wave.

“I see. . .” Shuuichi whispers in awe. The way his eyes light up is rather endearing and his expression is absolutely adorable but he can’t blame him. He’s lived in a world without magic for so long. This is most likely a lot of new information for him at once.

Rantarou continues down the path until it leads him out the tunnel and into a grassy meadow where the road ends. Thankfully it a not far away from the destination, a cavern leading to a stone castle like structure. Rantarou parks the car off to the side and helps Kaito out of the car. Again he eagerly nuzzles Rantarou’s chest, whining happily and content.

“What are you _doing_?”

“O-Oh, um, dogs like to rub against something they think smells good to get that scent on them. I’m not sure the same thing applies to werewolves, but. . . it’s the only thing that made sense when I googled it. . .” That was an entirely hypothetical question and he wasn't expecting an answer at all. . . but that really pointed out how much Kaito did like him, didn't it? How embarrassing. . .

“I-I see. . .” Rantarou blushes. Shaking his head, he informs Shuuichi he should go ahead and inform one of the witches that they have an emergency on hand. Shuuichi wrings his fingers before nodding his head and hurries over to the building as quickly as he could. He felt incredibly uncomfortable as eyes fell on him, many giving him dirty looks as he was a stranger in what was supposed to be his safe haven.

People pushed past him, some muttering distasteful things, nor paying much attention to him as they knocked him over. He was left on the floor, ignored by them. . . he couldn't blame them for this because magical creature were still ‘monsters’ in the eyes of humans and even if they had basic rights, they could still be denied services and goods only for existing.

But Kaito needs help.

He can't waste time pitying himself at this moment.

He had no idea what a witch would even look like, but someone had to be one right?

“Saihara-kun?”

oh thank christ

Wait. That voice. He _recognized_ that voice. Shuuichi lifts his head up to find a short young woman with crimson red hair, dressed in the most stereotypical witch like fashion. Himiko Yumeno.

“What are you doing here?” She asks in her usual lazy fashion. She’s a witch. What is he saying? Of course she is. She always said she was but perhaps that's his fault for never realized how _serious_ she was about that statement.

“I, uh, Momota-kun! He needs help! Amami-kun said to come and get someone because it’s an emergency, I-I mean everyone is here because of an emergency, right? B-but he said he was dying! O-Or he could? If he didn't get help?” Himiko hums, slamming her staff on the floor, causing a file to appear in her hands. Humming, she flips through the pages, furrowing her brows.

“Huh. . . he hasnt appeared visited since he was about seven. . .” Well, Kaito having a record here was a bit assuring but the incredibly huge gap in his medical record was _not_ assuring in the slightest. “So what’s exactly wrong. . .?”

“Momota-kun has taken, um, suppressants for a while but Amami-kun thinks he cut it cold turkey and his body isn't handling it well.”

“Oh. Yeah. That’s bad.” Himiko pouts. Shuuichi was unsure of what else to say and so he was forced to awkwardly stand around until Rantarou arrived with Kaito. Himiko squinted her eyes before opening the file once more, looking at it and Kaito. “Is this really the same person. . .? These stats don't match at all. . . I think Mama needs to take care of this. . .” Himiko swiftly walks off, a confused look on her sweaty face. Shuuichi and Rantarou glanced to each other, looking a bit concerned about that response.

Several moment later a woman with her long red hair tied in a braid returns with the smaller witch, who was pushing a stretcher, in tow. Rantarou helps Kaito onto the stretcher, but he whines as he’s removed from his object of affection arms and so Rantarou gently pats him on the head.The woman thoughtfully hums as she looks over Kaito, looking a bit more curious than confused although.

“How long as has he been like this?” She is the first question she presents.

“At least twenty four hours.” Shuuichi quickly replies, doing what he can to supply information. The woman takes the medical file from her daughter, flipping through the information with furrowed brows. Clearly what began as interest became confusion as she asks more and more questions about the circumstances behind Kaito’s arrival at the hospital, urgency slowing becoming clearer in her tone as she went.

“Has this young man gone through any near death situations in the past?” She questions in a serious tone as she follows behind her daughter

_oh you gotta be shitting me._

“Once in middle school. He said he nearly died from the incident where he collapsed from heat stroke but I didn't think he was serious about that aspect as he retold the story.” Rantarou explains.

“His records indicate that he was rather weak as a child. Despite his father being one of full werewolf blood, and his mother being half, these traits were not prominent in either of them, nor Kaito in his childhood.”

“Is that usual?” Shuuichi asks, doing his best to keep up with the stretcher.

“Well, I’m not surprised that you don't know, but the usual traits of magical creatures appear in childhood. So for Momota-san to look like this,” Surprisingly, she motions to his muscles and general body shape. “this means the incident in his youth caused the werewolf blood to kick into overdrive to assure his survival, which in turn allowed him to grow in such a strong and healthy young man but because of the abnormal changes to his body, it means any rut he experiences is much more intense than usual to compensate his changes, which is why his body is acting as if he's in the 72 hour mark of a rut.”

Shuuichi didn't quite understand what this meant. The only thing that was clear was that a rut was supposed to be a period of time that someone -- usually animals -- would go through a desperate phase of needing to mate, and yet, despite how many times he and Kaito went at it, his body clearly had issues stopping the amount of hormones it was pumping out during said rut. He couldn’t help but worry if he made everything worse by being there. As far as he could tell, his presents didn’t help a single thing in the end.

A sob breaks free from his lips as Kaito’s stretcher goes through the emergency doors, leaving him and Rantarou behind in the cold empty hospital hallway. Immediately, without hesitation, Rantarou pulled him into his arms and cradles him to his chest in every attempt to comfort him. Thankfully, Shuuichi is glad for this as he returns the hug as tightly as he could. While other magical creatures loom by, Rantarou’s tail and ears appeared in an attempt to make himself look more threatening and keep the others at bay.

He knew bringing Shuuichi here would make others weary and make the poor boy anxious but he knew he needed his help to pull this off. While Kaito was his crush in Middle School, things would have clearly changed overtime and Shuuichi would be knowledgeable about this and ultimately, helping Kaito would require the two of them working together. As Rantarou slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down it, Shuuichi fell with him while he rubbing his teary face against his chest. Rantarou kisses the crown of his head in return, whispering promises that everything will be okay. The Yumeno family were the best doctors in the entire clan after all. Whatever was ailing Kaito would be cured by them.


	13. Recovery { SFW }

As Rantarou told Shuuichi, Kaito made it through his rut in one piece with the help of the Yumeno family. It took a large doses of medical herbs and magic to help his body calm down and expel the hormones at a natural rate. And the second Rantarou got the okay to enter the room, he gave Kaito the most deadpan look he could muster.

“Why are you like this?” Is all that manages to come out. Kaito sweats a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

“You need to be a little more specific. . .” He laughs awkwardly. The idol narrows his eyes. He. . .He _loves_ this _absolute idiot_. Those feelings from years ago haven't exactly faded but jesus CHRIST.

“I mean, refusing to look up any medical history about your family or getting proper advice from a proper medical professional.” Rantarou deadpans. “If I wasn't stubborn enough to go visit Shuuichi you’d be dead right about now.”

“Ah. . .It wasn't that bad.” He attempts to argue but Himiko interrupts him by simply saying ‘Yes it was’ as she changed the herbs in the bowl at his bedside. The two look away from the witch, Kaito looking to his lap, sweating quite a bit, and Rantarou just gives him a long hard look.

“. . .Why are you so mad?” Kaito asks. Rantarou blinks, completely caught off guard by the question and how softly Kaito delivered it. Rantarou makes a couple of faces, struggling to settle on an emotion that properly conveyed how confused he was.

“Because you nearly _died_?” He finally settles on. Kaito still looks confused however. He scratches his neck awkwardly once more, his ears pressing flat against his head.

“Y-Yeah. . . but. . . shouldn’t you be mad at me? I mean, I basically stole Shuuichi from you, right?” Rantarou’s brain briefly shuts down.

Kaito thinks he’s mad at him? Mad at him for Shuuichi making his own decisions? Okay, they should have spent more time communicated and discussing the end of the relationship and he should have _attempted_ to communicate with Shuuichi while he was training for his comeback tour and he shouldn’t have selfishly assumed everything would have been the same despite the passing of time but it’s clear if there’s any fault there that’s on the two of them, not Kaito.

And sure, Kaito is a complete BONEHEAD that LITERALLY NEARLY DIED IN THE MIDDLE OF SEX, but he's not angry at him persay. Kaito clearly, and unfortunately, didn't have access to the proper resources and that was the frustrating fault of the government for failing to properly supply those with magical bloods with the resources and information they needed -- he was only knowledgeable because of his shitty dad’s status and money.

“Being mad at you is completely stupid when you didn't know of our past.” Rantarou decides with a heavy sigh. “Just like you, I want Shuuichi to be happy and if he’s happy with you, I’m happy.” A variety of emotions flash over Kaito’s face before a tearful smile settles on his face. He’s more than surprised when Kaito reaches out and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close enough for him to affectionately nuzzle Rantarou. It surprises him just a bit, his head has cleared up but he’s just as affectionate to him as before which would indicate that his feelings for him, after all this time, were not lust driven. . . .but genuine.

Blushing, Rantarou gently pats him on the head a few times before Himiko prise them apart to perform some medical exams. Kaito lets out a pitiful sound but accepts his fate. Rantarou returns to the hallway where he is immediately tackled by a very teary eyed Shuuichi.

“Ran--A-Amami-kun, I’m so sorry!” Shuuichi exclaims before Rantarou could even question what was wrong. Shuuichi miserably sniffles and Rantarou cant resist pulling him into his arms, kissing his forehead and crown of his head again and again. “I-I never wanted to hurt your feelings. . .  I just. . . I wanted you to achieve your dream without me dragging you down!” Rantarou raises his brow, completely at a loss to how Shuuichi reached such a conclusion.

“Shuuichi, being an idol isnt my dream. Not in the slightest. It was something I was just good at. I _hate_ it to be honest. Ah,” Carefully, Rantarou’s hands cup Shuuichi’s cheeks and he gazes into his eyes with a serious expression. “The reason why I invited you to my comeback concert was for you to hear that cover. . . and after the show, I was going to tell you I was quitting the industry because I wanted to be with _you_ , full time.” Shuuichi’s tearfilled eyes widen in surprise. That was why Rantarou invited him. . .? He never had the time to think about _why_ the other would possibly invite him, only fear the approaching date and then worry about Kaito when his rut kicked in.

“I know, you’re with Momota-kun now, and I was probably not enough for you if you got together with another werewolf. . . but . . . my feelings. . .” Rantarou clenches a fist over his chest with a deep breath and he opens his eyes, looking right into Shuuichi’s. “I want us to properly talk things over.  I don't know what can exist for us now and I’m not asking you to leave Momota-kun, but I haven't stopped thinking about you. I never have. . . I just want us to finalize things once and for all.”

Because this is a battle he’s clearly lost. It’s Kaito Momota that’s stolen the heart of Shuuichi Saihara. . . but it’s also Shuuichi Saihara that looks at him with those same loving and warm eyes. He wants to know if its real or he’s simply deluding himself.

And the answer comes in the form of Shuuichi gently taking his hand and gently kissing his cheek. Rantarou’s face lights up a bright red color and a tiny squeak escapes him.

“I. . .  me too. . .” He softly admits, hesitant to meet Rantarou’s eyes. “I love you . . . Greeting you after a hard day of work, snuggling together and sharing a meal was so much fun for me. I was always so happy to see you. . .but I was so scared that I would. . . you know, ruin everything for you and then, you would get mad. . . I really thought I was doing something right. . .  but I wasn't. I hurt you. You being a werewolf or not had no weight in me falling in love with you R-R--” Shuuichi adorably sputters as he attempts to say Rantarou’s given name and he can't help but smile at how adorable that is.

“b-but I also love Kaito. . .” He gently reminds him. “Kaito has always supported me when I was at my weakest and helped build me up. I’m still not the most confident person.” There’s a small hollow laugh with that. Rantarou gently brings a hand to his cheek, stroking the warm skin, and Shuuichi smiles. “But, I’m also the only person Kaito can show weakness to. . . so, I know I’m important to him too. . . the fact is. . . you both fill me with such joy and happiness that makes it a little easier to wake up and greet the day. And Momota-kun loves you too. . . maybe. . . we can be together? All three of us?”

The three of them . . . together. . . ?

That never came to mind actually. . .

“I-I suppose. . . I’d need to go a few dates with him first. . .” Rantarou shyly mumbles. Shuuichi beams like the northern star in the pitch black sky.

“Of course! I’m sure he would agree to that! And I be he would love to go on dates too with you! W-We could even go out in public too!” Oh. Oh gosh. That’s right. He could finally go on dates with Shuuichi in public, the nights they spent together in his apartment weren't disappointing, he loved them, but he wanted so badly to wisk Shuuichi off his feet and take him somewhere amazing!

Rantarou lets out a loud laugh, his ears and tails appearing in glee, he wraps his arms around Shuuichi’s waist and kisses him right here in the hospital hallway. Shuuichi giggles against his lips, eagerly meeting him with as much enthusiasm as his tired existence could muster in that moment.


	14. Epilogue { SFW }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /dabs  
> its over

_ At 1330 PM, the Idol of Adventure, Amami Rantarou has not only announced that he is ending his idol career BUT, that he is of Magical Blood! This information has struck the entire entertainment industry to its core. Here is some footage from his press conference; _

 

* * *

 

“To my supporters, fans and benefactors, alike, it is with today, with a heavy heart, I announce my leave from the Idol Industry.” The crowd roars with disappointment but Rantarou looks forward and keeps a determined look. From his side, Kaede gives him a thumbs up, supporting him in his decision like she always does. He smiles just a bit before putting on that serious face once more.

“I would like to say I will miss this, but, in all truth, I will not. I am honestly thankful for the support you all have given me, but this industry is a mess. It’s cold and cruel, bringing out the worst in the best of people, destroying people's hopes and dreams in unimaginable ways which companies will sweep under the rug to protect their idols. 

The very same companies that put their ‘beloved’ idols through abuse, hours of work until they pass out because their health is unimportant compared to the money they want to make, or even manipulating them into performing sexual favors and the blackmailing them with these horrible deeds they forced upon them to keep them in line or from acting out.

“I will not miss a world that thinks it’s acceptable to treat me like a doll to accessorize and model for their needs, denying me the right to be with the people I love for it will ‘ruin’ the image of me being some pure or untouchable object for people to lust over.

“I love and adore Saihara Shuuichi and Momota Kaito with all my heart! I love them more than this terrible career I’ve been suck with for years! I love them more than the universe itself with know or understand! They were the ones that accepted me for me! For the boy of werewolf blood I am!” Again, the crowd absolutely loses its shit, screaming with shock and surprise, not only was their beloved idol leaving the industry, but they were in a relationship and a werewolf!

“If I am to be remembered for anything, let it be this moment! The moment I demand that any fans that are still willing to support me, listen to what I have to say! This world is troubled and broken, and it’s solely because I have  _ money  _ and  _ status _ , I can receive proper medical health. Human doctors do very little to understand us, treating us all like a subspecies or dirt under their shoes! 

“If we creatures of magic blog require help we must travel miles to find a Witches Clan that can properly assess and treat us. If it was this way for humans, I have very little doubt that you all would cry out how this was unfair and how people you love were dying! They too deserve proper medical help, right?” Hearing the crowd cheer him on filled Rantarou with hope. Hope that his words were reaching out to someone and perhaps something would change. 

“Because we magical creatures are seen so lowly, I nearly lost one of the men I love! Had I not come over for a surprise visit, he would have died within the next few hours! That’s no way for anyone to live! It’s cruel and unfair! Just because we have different ancestors does not mean it’s right for us to be treated so lowly or as if we are monsters! Not when there are plenty monsters that wear a human skin! 

“We all should be treated with respect and love! We are all alive!”

 

* * *

 

_ “Akamatsu-san, you are the spokesperson for the revival in the Magical Creature movement and you served as Amami-kun’s manager, correct?” _

_ “That is correct, thank you for having me here today!” _

_ “Of course, please, tell us, what  _ is _ the state of the idol industry at the moment? Rumors have gone around that Amami-kun has supplied a list of victims and evidence to multiple news outlets and to individuals of power, much like his father, who has many connections to numerous companies.” _

_ “Amami-kun indeed has!” Kaede laughs. “Amami-kun’s confession has brought so much to light and with the heavy pressure from public, a lot of high profiling studios are under investigation now and numerous people in high places are being arrested for abusing their positions of power. _

_ “On top of that,” Kaede stifles a laugh.“most people fail to realize that many industries and companies have those of Magic Blood as their main source of workers and many human workers have shown themselves to be sympathetic people. Once their fellow magical employees threatened to boycott work until their employers also voiced for more rights for them, many places of work began to pull themselves together.” _

_ “My, how incredible! The world is already reshaping in order to help those in need!” _

_ “It’s a slow and steady effort.” Kaede admits with a smile on her face. She brings up her fists in a joyous cheer. “That’s why everyone’s efforts, no matter how little are always valuable! If we all work together, we will truly obtain a world of harmony!” _

 

* * *

 

Rantarou tears his eyes away from the jumbotron screen as he feels Kaito’s tail rub against his leg. In return, his tail mimics the action by rubbing against Kaito’s leg. Kaito tits his head, allowing it rest on top of his partner’s, who smiles in return, holding onto his hand.

People passed them on the streets and he could hear them whispering that ‘Oh! There’s amami-kun!’ or ‘Is that his boyfriend?’ Hearing people call Kaito his boyfriend filled his heart with a special joy he’s never felt before. Of course the very same could be applied to Shuuichi as well. He was always more than happy to gather the human in his arms and nuzzle him to no tomorrow.

To be honest, it was . . .it was really nice. . . 

Even if there were some people against them simply for their blood, the fact the three of them were happy to be together made him happier than he has ever been in his life. 

When arriving home to Shuuichi’s apartment, with Kuro in his arms, their beloved greeted them with the brightest smile on his face. He presses a kiss to their cheeks before taking their coats from them and hanging them up on the rack, asking them how their date went. As usual, Kaito looked proud of himself, saying it was perfect while Rantarou simply stated Kaito chased a squirrel at the park.

“He gave me a funny look! And that fucker stole the nut from the community garden that I was trying to grow into a tree! He had it coming!” Kaito attempts to reason, but that only further serves to make Shuuichi giggle. Kaito grabs him by his cheeks and mashes their lips together, silencing him. Shuuichi whines just a bit but he nuzzles up to Kaito nonetheless when they part.

Rantarou laughs at the scene as he makes his way to the living room, where the cats are eagerly prowling around. Once seated on the floor by the kotatsu, he shifts his form and the little kittens flock to him, eagerly curling up in his fur. He chuckles a bit, his tail lightly tapping against the floor. Shuuichi and Kaito enter the room, and join him on the floor. Shuuichi collects the brush that was resting on the table surface in anticipation and begins to run it through his partner’s fur while Kaito snuggles up to him.

Shuuichi quietly hums to himself as he works, Kaito licks Rantarou’s cheek and Rantarou eagerly accepts all of the attention he’s receiving. Shuichi can't help but smile back at his happy expression and once he finishes the job he gently wraps a black sparkling galaxy ribbon around his neck, finishing it off in a bow. Shuuichi wraps his arms around Rantarou, remarking he is absolutely beautiful and he loves him. Rantarou’s tail eagerly wags as he finds himself surrounded in true and genuine love.

 

* * *

 

. . . As for the sex doll that began this enchanted mess? 

Shuuichi placed it away in storage as he no longer required it now that he had two wonderful lovers that adored him with all of their hearts and he loved just as strongly.

 


End file.
